How it All Began
by Jayne-san
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by Natsu ever since Lisanna came back. Finally fed up with rejection, she goes on a mission with an unlikely dragon slayer. {First Time Writing A Galu Story, I Hope You Enjoy, Cuz I Know I Enjoyed Writing The First Chapter! :'3}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, new story. Sorry that I haven't been updating at much, been busy. I hope you all enjoy this Galu story, not that many out here. **

**I Do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar, a strawberry smoothie in her hand. Scanning the guild she noticed a certain pinkette was not around, nor an animal Take-Over mage. "Hey Mira, was Natsu here at all today?" The blonde asked with a sullen look on her face.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him at all this week, or Lisanna," said the barmaid. "Have you been on a job recently Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head, "Not at all, I've been waiting for Natsu." Lucy sighed and laid her head on the counter.

"How about you do a solo mission?" Mira suggested, smiling brightly at the depressed blonde.

"With who? No one wants a weak person like me," Lucy grumbled. Her thoughts strayed off, thinking of all the times she was saves by Natsu: Abduction, jumping off of buildings, you name it. Especially after the GMG when Minerva beat her to the brink of death, and once again she was saved by Natsu _and _Gray.

Her thoughts were cut off when Mira spoke, a stern look on her face, "Lucy, you are not weak, you're one of the strongest people here. So don't say you're weak because it is most definitely not true." Lucy looked at Mira with doubtful eyes, and shook her head. "I'm going home." Lucy stood from her spot and walked to the guild doors.

The doors swung open to reveal a pinkette, a blue Exceed and a silver haired mage; all laughing loudly. Lucy bent her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes. Composing herself she plastered on a fake smile and waved to the trio. "Hey guys, how was your mission?"

The three stopped, Natsu looked at the celestial mage annoying, "It was fine Lucy, why do you care?"

To say Lucy was shocked was an understatement, the whole _guild_ was shocked, "I – I just wanted to know – "

"Whatever Lucy." Natsu walked passed her, purposely flicking fire at her feet. Barely dodging the fire she ran out of the guild, bumping into a broad chest and falling back on her butt. Muttering a small apology she tried walking passed the person.

Large muscular arms wrapped around her tiny waist, stopping her from moving. "I think I deserve a better apology than that Blondie." Looking up she stared into blue slit eyes, blonde hair and spikes, then she saw the white Sabertooth symbol on his shoulder. "What do you want Sting?" Lucy asked timidly, fear evident in her eyes.

"A proper apology, one that I'll like," He grinned lecherously at her, tightening his arms around her. Lucy thrashed and kicked viciously, trying to grab her keys to defend herself. Grasping a key she summoned the spirit without thought, a puff of smoke appeared in front of her and once it had dispersed in the air it revealed a wiggling, orange nosed spirit.

_OH no I summoned Plue!_ She thought, all hopes going down the drain. "Ha! What is that thing? Is that a spirit? Looks weak like you!" Sting bellowed out. The blonde female's eyes filled up with unshed tears, whimpering as Sting bent his head down ad licked the shell of her ear, lightly nibbling on it. When she felt his hand moving underneath her shirt; she screamed.

* * *

Gajeel was having a pretty normal day, by his standards. After he did his morning routine he made his way to the guild. Taking his time he walked through the streets of Magnolia with his hands in his pockets. Pantherlily was on a mission with Wendy and Carla, the battle Exceed wanted to accompany then to protect the Sky Dragon Slayer and Prophetic Exceed in case of attack.

Getting nearer to the guild his sensitive nose picked up a scent of strawberry, vanilla and tears? He also noticed a forest scent, and arousal. Growling he stomped closer, hearing an ear piercing scream he took off, following the scents in the air. As he got closer he saw in the distance two blonds. He recognized one as Lucy – Or Bunny Girl as he dubbed her, and the other as one of the Twin Dragonslayers of Sabertooth. _Where's his partner?_ Gajeel thought as he got closer.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Gajeel shouted, turning his arm into an iron pole.

Sting looked to the side at Gajeel, putting Lucy in front of his body as a shield, his hand still under her shirt. Lucy whimpered, a tear running down her cheek. Gajeel cringed; he hated the sight of her in a vulnerable state. Grinding his teeth together and shot out his iron arm at the other dragon slayer's face, and grinned sadistically when he heard a crack of his nose breaking.

Sting pushed Lucy away, wiping his nose and lighting his fists. Charging to the black haired male he shouted an attack, "Light Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel dodged the attack, rolling on his side and landing in a crouched position. He growled and ran full speed at Sting, punching him in his gut.

Getting in his face he shouted, "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Sting flew back, landing on the ground. Sting stood up quickly, glaring at the opposing Dragon Slayer. "I'll get you back for that, Metal Freak." Sting vanished into light and raced across the town, disappearing in the distance. Gajeel sighed and scratched the back of his head, _so much for a normal day_, he thought bitterly. Turning around he searched for the celestial mage, finding her frozen in her spot. Her eyes stared blankly in the air, her chest barely moving. "Oi, Bunny Girl, stop just standing there and staring," said Gajeel. Lucy didn't register his voice, she just stood there in place. Gajeel sighed again and walked towards her, snapping his fingers in her face, effectively bringing her back to Earthland. Lucy blinked her eyes and back away from Gajeel. "W-What happened?" Lucy asked her eyes wide in confusion.

"I saved you, that's what happened," Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the girl in front of him. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes showing sadness. _Why is she sad? Did she want to be raped?_ Gajeel thought, and eyebrow rose at her expression.

Lucy spoke softly that he had to strain his ears to hear her, "Another person saved me…" Lucy looked down at the ground, tears cascading down her face. She put her hands in her face, sobbing in front of him shamelessly. She didn't care, all she knew was that she was saved _again_ and by _Gajeel_. "Why," Lucy said in a broken voice. Lucy removed her hands from her face; they fell limply at her sides. She looked up at Gajeel with red brown eyes, her eyes wet with tears. "Why?" Lucy pleaded; she took a step closer to him. "Why did you save me?" She grabbed the front of his shirt tightly, "Why did you save me!" She shook him with her weakened strength, hitting his chest and yelling loudly, "Why did you save me! I don't need saving!" She continued to hit his chest weakly, her yelling becoming louder.

Gajeel stood there dumbfounded as Lucy cried and hit his chest. He grabbed her wrists and held her hands away from him, but Lucy kept yelling. "Shut up!" He bellowed, shaking her to get her out of her trance. Lucy stopped yelling, her eyes wide. "Now why wouldn't you want saving? You get it all the time," Gajeel said surprisingly calm. Lucy snapped her head upwards at him, her eyes narrowed menacingly at him. "That's why! I don't want to be constantly saved!" Lucy shouted. She yanked her hands away and crossed her arms.

Gajeel thought that she liked being saved by that hotheaded freak, so he didn't understand why she didn't want to be saved; especially since she seemed so distressed that it was _him_. He crossed his over his chest, staring intently at her form. He couldn't lie, he is attracted to the busty blonde mage, and every man in Fairy Tail is except for the hotheaded freak. He always thought that Bunny Girl liked him, since she was with him every day, up until the Edolas incident and the Demon's little sister came back to life.

Thinking about it now he hadn't seen Fire Freak around Bunny Girl at all, mainly the silver short haired woman. _If she wanted to get stronger she could just take a job,_ he thought. "Why don't you take a job?" He asked an eyebrow raised at her.

The blonde shook her head slightly, sighing quietly, "I can't, no one would take a job with me," she said quietly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You could go solo," Gajeel said.

"I'm too weak." Lucy blurted out, her eyes widened at what she said and so did his. She thought of herself as weak? She was far from weak in his mind.

Without thinking he began telling his thoughts, "You aren't weak Lucy, you're far from it. You stood up to me when I basically beat the shit out of you when I was in Phantom Lord. You've had to deal with every single thing on your own, always thinking of others happiness before your own. You gotta deal with Fire Freak and Ice Popsicle's shit, along with the Amazon Demon's wrath all in one mission. Even during Edolas you were the only one who could use magic and you covered that pinky's ass. And don't beat yourself over the loss during the Grand Magic Games, you were cheated out of it from Raven Tail, and that Minerva bitch stole your keys and beat you senseless, almost murdering you. But you smiled afterwards, even if it's fake. So don't think that you're weak, got it?"

Lucy blinked multiple times, her mouth open in shock of what he said. Gajeel, _the Gajeel_, just _complimented her_. Nodding her head she smiled at him, a _real_ smile, and he smiled in return.

_His smile is kinda handsome. _She thought.

"Thanks Gajeel, I'll be taking a job now," Lucy said as she smiled at him, walking past with pep in her step. She hadn't felt that good in a long time, and she was glad that it was Gajeel that told her. She felt a hand gripping her elbow, turning her head she saw Gajeel looking at her with a serious expression. "Ever tell anybody that and you'll regret it, got it Bunny Girl?"

Lucy giggle and nodded her head, "You got it Gajeel, I won't tell a soul." Gajeel breathed a sigh of relief and let go of her elbow. Walking ahead of her he turned his head to the side, "Well c'mon Bunny Girl, we're going on a mission." Lucy cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Mission?" She questioned.

Gajeel groaned in frustration, striding towards her he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Yes, mission. We're going on one. Now." Lucy, being momentarily dazed from being carried, finally registered his words. "B-But you said I should go solo!" She protested, struggling to get out of his grip. He tightened his arm around her waist, locking her over his shoulder. "Well now you're not. You're coming with me on a job, no objections." Lucy's struggling stopped and she just nodded her head feebly.

* * *

Finally reaching the guild, Gajeel put down Lucy. Lucy dusted off her skirt, fixing it so it covered some of her lower self. She huffed and glared at the Dragon Slayer. "Why did you do that? I could have walked ya know," she said distressed. Gajeel shrugged his shoulder and put his hands in his pockets. "It was faster for me to carry you." He walked passed her and kicked the doors open. All eyes in the guild stared at the new arrival of Gajeel and… Lucy? Some guild members held looks of sympathy and sorrow for what happened earlier. Lucy sighed and walked inside, glancing at the people that showed her looks of pity.

_Please, don't give me your pity, I don't deserve it._ Lucy thought as she strode to the mission board. Scanning the missions on the board she picked one that seemed fitting for her partner and herself.

Please help!

**The town of Oshibanwa has been attacked by monsters that disappear at day time. Several houses have been burnt down by what seems as acidic fluids, people have been injured by the monsters and only few deaths.**

**Reward: 190,000 J and one celestial key.**

**Please hurry, the town is being deserted by its occupants.**

Lucy's eyes held sadness for the town's pain, nodding to herself she walked to the bar where Gajeel was conversing with Mira. Gajeel looked at her, then at the request. Holding out his hand she placed the paper in it and sat next to him. Mira came over with a sympathetic look and handed her a strawberry smoothie. "Thanks Mira," Lucy said as she smiled sadly at the woman. Mira nodded her head and gave a small smile in return and walked to another guild mate. "Mission sounds good, can't wait to beat some monster's ass." Gajeel grinned at Lucy, his pointed teeth seeming longer. Lucy nodded and smiled back in return.

Mira came back, holding the request book and placed it on the counter. Mira looked over the mission, sending a worried glance at Lucy then a deadly glare at Gajeel. "Approved. Take care of her Gajeel," Mira handed them the request back. "And if she gets hurt, so help me Mavis you will wish you were never born." Mira said menacingly. Gajeel nodded weakly before grabbing Lucy's arm and yanking her out of the guild. "Gajeel, I didn't even finish my smoothie!" Lucy shouted as they were making their way towards the doors.

"I'll buy you another one." He said curtly, shutting off all conversation.

Lucy sighed as she was dragged by the Dragon Slayer, she knew this was going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter here! I think I did pretty good on this one, and it is the next day I updated too! Woo! HIAB (How It All Began) chapter TWO here!**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HIRO MASHIMA I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

On the train ride towards the town, Gajeel tried his hardest to not puke on the girl across from him. He knew that she knew he has motion sickness, but he wasn't going to look weak in front of the girl; his pride wouldn't let him.

Lucy sighed as the pathetic Dragon Slayer's face had sweat basically pouring off of him, his lips quivering and staring intently at the window. "You know, you could just admit defeat and I could help you," Lucy said.

Gajeel just grunted in reply, not trusting to open his mouth, fearing that if he did his breakfast would be on the blonde celestial mage; and he did not want to deal with her screaming. Lucy just shook her head and fingered through her keys absentmindedly. Looking out the window she thought about how she got into this mess in the first place; first with Natsu being uncharacteristically rude to her, running into Sting and almost being raped by him, Gajeel saving her and then him saying the most words ever towards her, and now being on a mission with the grumpy man.

Her head moved slightly towards Gajeel when she heard him groan, sighing again she moved from her seat and sat next to him. Gajeel looked skeptically at her, then his eyes widened when she felt him push his head onto her lap. Her slender fingers ran through his thick black mane, calming his stomach almost instantly. Letting out a breath of relief he relaxed on her lap, turning his head and pushing his nose into her stomach. Inhaling deeply he smelled her strawberry and vanilla scent, which surprisingly calmed him.

Lucy smiled down at the Dragon Slayer that was basically snuggling her while he slept. Still stroking his head she looked out the window again, her eyes softening at the blurred view of the outside world. They were passing through a field of white and purple magnolias, the colors blending together through the blurring view of the speeding train. Turning her attention back to the Dragon Slayer, her ears picked up on something that sounded strangely like… Purring?

Bending her body down carefully she listened again, and indeed, it was the Dragon Slayer that was _purring_. Giggling softly she stroked his hair as she fell asleep along with the purring Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Gajeel was the first to wake, his eyes slowly opening. He first noticed that the train was still going, then he noticed that he was on Lucy's lap; _still_. Her fingers still stroking his head as she slept peacefully. Gajeel slowly removed her hand from his head and sat up, the voice of the conductor blaring loudly through the speakers; effectively further waking Gajeel and a now groggy Lucy. "Are we there yet?" She asked sleepily.

"We're close, so get your things Bunny Girl," said Gajeel, standing from his seat and grabbing their bags from the overhead. Sitting down again they waited until they pulled into the train station.

Once they disembarked from the train, Lucy and Gajeel began walking through the town. Lucy enjoyed the scenery of the town, the flowery pots in front of the various stores in the town, waving towards the town's people. Gajeel on the other hand glared that those who looked at him, making them shuffle away in fear and close their doors. Lucy turned her head at Gajeel, seeing another people squeak in fear and run away. Frowning she tapped Gajeel's shoulder, when he turned his head around he first saw her irritated expression. "What did you do Gajeel?" Lucy questioned quietly, trying not to scare anyone with the deadly expression that she held.

"Nothing, I just didn't like 'em staring at me,"Gajeel simply replied, shrugging his shoulders and staring straight ahead. Lucy huffed and pouted at the man beside her, always being grumpy. "I don't know what Levy sees in you…" She muttered under her breath, turning her head away from him.

Gajeel's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard her say that. _What the hell his Bunny Girl talking about?_ He thought. "What did you mean 'What Levy sees in you'?" Gajeel questioned, he was certainly intrigued by the new information that had just presented itself to him.

Lucy snapped her head at Gajeel, a glare that could rival Titania's, "Are you seriously dense? You haven't noticed?"

Gajeel shook his head, despite the deadly glare he was currently getting, he could care less. "I don't know what you're talking about, Shrimp isn't interested in me," said Gajeel.

"Yes she is Gajeel, she always sits at your table," Lucy replied.

"No she ain't, I'm tellin' you she doesn't like me, and the only reason why she sits at my table is because Pantherlily is there," Gajeel growled out, his teeth clenching at the blonde's stubborn attitude. _How the hell did Natsu deal with this?_ Unconsciously he voiced his thought and noticed the blonde's change in behavior. She became strangely quiet and didn't look at him, instead she stared at the ground she walked on, purposely missing the cracks in the pavement.

"What are you doing?" He questioned without thinking, of course he was curious she looked like a five year old right now.

"Mama told me that if I step on cracks I'll break her back. I never missed a crack since then, and I don't want to now," Lucy said quietly, her voice lower than normal. Gajeel's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. She still thought about her death mother? Even though she's in heaven she still cared. Gajeel groaned at his thoughts he continued walking, unconsciously missing the cracks in the pavement.

* * *

After their meeting with the mayor, Lucy was thoroughly and royally pissed off. First that old man wouldn't let them in because of what they wore, even after they showed him their guild crests he was still reluctant to let them in, afraid that his precious furniture would be "tainted with their dirt".

Lucy, being the rational one tried to make the meeting quick, getting the information about the monsters and which direction they came from. The mayor was being an idiot, always saying that they came from one direction, then changing his mind and saying a different one. He finally chose a direction when Gajeel yelled, his exact words were; "Hurry up old man and pick a fucking direction already before I eat your furniture!" The man did not waste any time in picking a direction, making certain that he was right. Even though Lucy would have liked to do it without yelling, she was still grateful for the Dragon Slayer at that moment.

But then the man lowered their reward! That would not go by Lucy at any costs, so she quickly put on her Heartfilia Business Cap and negotiated with the man, trying to get it back or even remotely close to the original price. Finally agreeing on a price of 150,000 Jewels the man then decided to try and shove them out of the house. Lucy was still not satisfied so she stormed back inside and sat down defiantly in the worn down chair. Commanding the old man to show her the celestial key, just to make sure the man actually had it and was not bluffing.

After about 30 minutes of waiting he had finally resurfaced with a glass box in his hand, Lucy being the ecstatic person she is jumped up and hovered over the box in the man's hand; giving him a perfect view of her large breasts. The man nearly passed out of a nosebleed, but regained his composure when he felt a deadly glare from a pair of venomous looking red eyes. After identifying the key as Serpens Caput she nodded her head, walking out of the house and dragging grumbling Dragon Slayer along with her.

"I mean really, the nerve of that man!" She threw her hands up in the air as they made their way towards the presumed location of the monsters. "He nearly cheated us out of our money and almost not let us in!" She cried out in frustration, growling loud enough to scare a group of nearby children all screaming "Mommy!" and "Scary monster lady!". To say Lucy was mortified was pretty damn accurate at the moment.

Lucy quieted down after the kids call her a "monster" and just walked along with Gajeel at her side. He took occasional glances at the depressed blonde, snorting in amusement and looking straight ahead again. After the sun set they finally arrived at the edge of the forest, Lucy looked nervously at the dark forest, her knees wobbling slightly. "Ne, Gajeel, you sure those monsters come out of here?" She asked quietly, silently hoping he would deny her.

Gajeel sniffed the air a little, his nose scrunching in disgust, "Yeah, they come out of here Bunny Girl," He said, taking a step closer to the trembling celestial mage. "Now stop shaking, you're strong, remember?" Lucy looked up at him, nodded her head and set a determined look towards the forest. Taking the first step towards the forest, Lucy brought out a Golden Key; it glowed brightly in the growing darkness. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the new ability, remembering to ask her about it later.

Venturing through the dense forest, they bypassed uprooted trees and holes in the ground. In the distance, a large growl was heard, but only Gajeel could hear it with his Dragon Slayer hearing. He clamped his hand down on Lucy's shoulder, putting his fingers to his lips. Lucy nodded and took her whip off of her belt, along with two Golden Keys. They nodded towards each other and Gajeel walked forward towards the sound, Lucy following closely behind with her two glowing keys.

A large figure was seen in the distance by the duo, it had large spikes on its back, an elongated face, two large canine teeth pointed out past the thing's mouth, large arms and legs with claws as long as an arm, and two pointed ears. Lucy shivered at the sight of the revolting creature and grabbed the back of Gajeel's shirt.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder at the shivering blonde, sighing he pat her head and smiled slightly at her. Lucy looked up and caught his smile, nodding once and smiling back. The two looked towards the creature, assessing its height, strength, and natural armor (the scales). Gajeel moved them behind a bush, crouching down lower so they were hidden from its view. "That thing looks like it has scales from the spikes on its back, and from his arm muscles it could be strong enough to wipe out a small village," Gajeel paused to look at Lucy, seeing she was listening he continued, "How about you call one of your pink haired spirit to dig up holes around it, or underneath while I distract it, seem good to you?"

Lucy nodded and took out another key, "I have Virgo and Loke, they work well together, and Virgo already knows the plan, Loke can help you distract that thing." Nodding once more, Lucy whispered the incantation for the spirit. Virgo popped beside them in a crouched position, nodding her head she spun her body and dug into the ground. Gajeel looked at Lucy, waiting for her to give him the signal that it was okay, once he got her signal he moved out of the bush. Running up to the monster he gave a roar filled with iron particles. The monster looked at Gajeel, the attack hitting him full on. The monster just roared in anger, shaking off the attack and charged back at Gajeel.

Lucy summoned Loke and he lit his fists in golden light. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my Princess," He said determinedly. Turning towards Lucy he awaited his master's command. "Help Gajeel distract that thing, Virgo is almost finished the tunnels," Lucy placed her hand on Virgo's key and communicated with her.

_Almost done?_ She asked.

_Yes hime._ Came Virgo's reply. Lucy nodded her head at Loke and he took off towards the feral beast. Lighting his fists he jumped in the air and strikes the monster on the crown of its head. The monster howled in pain and used its hands to protect itself, swinging wildly at the two mages.

"Oi, what the hell were you thinking?!" Shouted Gajeel.

Loke shrugged his shoulders and poised his arms, ready to attack again, "She told me to help you, so I'm doing that." Charging again they both strike the monster, Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and Loke firing blasts of "Regulus" at the beast. Lucy still sat behind the bush, listening to the sound of roaring and clangs of metal. Virgo appeared next to her out of a hole, "Its finished hime." Lucy nodded and Virgo returned to the spirit world.

Standing out of the bush Lucy readied her whip, snapping it once and moving towards the monster. Sending a telepathic message to Loke she saw him nod his head in the distance, then yell to Gajeel. Gajeel looked skeptically at Loke before backing off, leading the monster to where the large hole would be. Once the monster was in place Lucy flung her whip at it, wrapping it around its large neck and pulling with all her strength. The monster tipped backwards, losing its balance and fell down. The ground underneath it shook, crumbling away until the large hole appeared and the monster fell down, still roaring until it landed and a strangled cry was heard.

They all looked around the edge of the hole, the large body now twisted in undefinable ways. "Is it dead?" Lucy said quietly, pleading in her head that it was.

"Yeah, I think so," said Gajeel, crossing his arms.

"Ah, my Princess did such a nice job," Loke tried to hug Lucy but she side stepped at the last minute, walking away and standing beside Gajeel. "Thanks Loke, you can return now." Lucy waved his key in the air and he disappeared back to the spirit world. Sighing Lucy turned to walk away, Gajeel following closely behind. "I can't believe that mission went so well, it seemed to easy," Lucy said.

"You're right Bunny Girl, it was easy. Wasn't there supposed to be more than one though?" Gajeel said, sniffing the air for more putrid monsters. Finding none he shrugged his shoulders. All of a sudden the ground beneath them shook violently, an even louder roar than the first was heard. Turning around, the two looked at an ungodly huge monster that looked exactly as the first. The two looked at each other, both thinking the same thing;

_Oh shit..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah, short chapter I know. But I had to give you guys what happened. Thank you guys for your reviews and messages! They mean so much to me to know that I'm doing a good job with my first Galu story. Thanks again! :D**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I do not!**

* * *

Gajeel and Lucy both stood there, paralyzed by the sheer sight of the enormous monster. "What the fuck," Gajeel whispered his mouth agape and gawking at the large monster. The monster let out an ear piercing roar, rearing its head back and swinging its large clawed hands. Lucy gulped at the size, stepping backwards, trying to find a place to hide from the humongous thing. "Gajeel," Lucy said quietly, trying to gain is attention. The monster's bright yellow eyes zoned in on Lucy, glaring at her. It roared again and started charging at the duo. "Run!" Lucy shouted as she sprinted into the forest, completely forgetting about Gajeel. "Bunny Girl wait! Don't just run!" Gajeel yelled after her as he too ran away from the monster. The monster crashed through the trees easily, swiping his claws at Gajeel with the intent to _kill_.

Gajeel barely missed its large claw before he heard a feminine scream. _Lucy!_ Gajeel sprinted off towards her, turning his arm into a sword and slashing the trees in his way. He caught her scent not too far away, pushing his self to run faster he heard her yell an incantation. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" A light showed off in the distance, with his last ounce of energy he pushed through, seeing Lucy fighting one of those monsters with Loke at her side.

Lucy snapped her whip at the monster, pulling it towards her as Loke punched it in its snout with a golden lighted fist. "Regulus Punch!" It hit dead on, the monster staggered and brought its clawed hands towards its snout, whimpering in pain before roaring and charging at the spirit. Lucy pulled out another key, it glowed faintly in the dim lighting. "Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" A large man with a cow like body appeared in a flash of light, swinging its golden axe around. "Moo~ I will protect your body Miss Lucy!" He charged towards the monster also, swinging the golden axe and cutting off one its claws.

Gajeel decided to join the fight before a loud roar sounded that the larger one was getting closer. Cursing silently he veered away from Lucy, letting her handle that monster and steering away the larger one. Once he was a safe distance away he saw the monster come into view, breathing heavily and blowing its breath in Gajeel's face. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel swung his arm towards the monster, hitting it in its eye. The monster reared back, covering the eye that was cut. Growling it charged at Gajeel, swinging its claws at him.

The Dragon Slayer jumped backwards, barely missing the claws. He put a hand to the cut on his abdomen, smelling the iron fluid that seeped from the wound. He growled deeply in his throat, slashing his arm again at the yellow eyed monster. From the distance he heard a weakened roar then a large thud. Smirking he knew what happened, _damn Bunny Girl._

A rustle was heard in the bushes behind him, Lucy stepped out, panting and out of breath. Regaining her breath she looked up at Gajeel and the monster fighting, mustering up as much air as she could she yelled, "Gajeel, they have a weakness!" Gajeel turned his head slightly, nodding his head and dodged the oncoming claw. "What is it!" He shouted back, trying his best to not let the monster get too close to Lucy.

"Light! They can't stand light!" Lucy shouted back, brandishing a Golden Key. Swiping the key in front of her she shouted the incantation, "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" The two blue twins appeared before her, hovering just inches from her face. "Can you turn into me?" She asked hurriedly, sending worried glances toward Gajeel.

"We can Princess! But you don't have much magical power left," The twins said in unison.

"I don't' care, my friend needs help!" She spoke urgently, pointing towards Gajeel and the large monster. The twins nodded once and turned into Lucy, the last outfit she wore was during the GMG. Cringing at the terrible memory, the two Lucy's turned back to back, latching their outstretched hands together. Lucy shouted in a powerful voice, her hair flying upwards and glowing brightly.

**_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._**

**_All the stars, far and wide..._**

**_Show me thy appearance..._**

**_With such shine._**

**_Oh Tetrabiblos... _**

**_I am the ruler of the stars..._**

**_Aspect become complete..._**

**_Open thy malevolent gate._**

**_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _**

**_Shine!_**

**_Urano Metria!_**

The powerful spell sent of a large array of lights headed towards the monster, Gajeel jumped out of the way, not wanting to get attacked by the spell also. The monster screeched; covering its eyes as the blinding lights attacked its body. Roaring one last time, it fell to the ground with a thud that shook the ground beneath them. When the light died down Lucy fell to the ground exhausted. "Lucy!" Gajeel and Gemini-Lucy shouted together, Gajeel rushed towards the fallen girl. "Lucy, are you okay? Did you use too much energy? Idiot, why did you do that?" Gajeel sprouted out words; Lucy barely registered any of them. She was still stuck on him calling her name.

"Y-You… Called my name…" Lucy said quietly, smiling weakly at the concerned Dragon Slayer.

"Idiot, why wouldn't I? I'm worried that you might have used too much energy," said Gajeel, his eyes softening slightly. Lucy laughed weakly, trying to get out of his arms but failing as he still held onto her.

"Gajeel, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm strong remember? I'll be fine," Lucy said, trying to get the man to let go of her.

"I know you're strong, but you're also stubborn," Gajeel cradled Lucy in his arms, standing and nodding towards the Gemini-Lucy. "Go, you're wasting her energy." Gemini-Lucy nodded, smiled towards Lucy and disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy frowned at Gajeel, "You didn't have to be so rude ya know," She said.

"I know, but you need to rest, got to sleep. We'll meet that asshole mayor tomorrow." Lucy sighed and nodded, sleeping in Gajeel's arms as she carried her back towards the town.

* * *

The next morning Lucy awoke in a large bed, she rubbed her eyes and looked at her surroundings. A couch was near the Lacrima T.V set in front of a fireplace, a small kitchenette not too far from the fireplace and a screen door that opened to a balcony. Another door was off to her left, which was in-between the two beds in the room. Lucy heard a shower running coming from that room, which she automatically assumed was the bathroom. _Who's in the bathroom?_ Lucy tried to remember what happened yesterday, but couldn't seem to regain her memory.

The door opened to the bathroom, steam coming out of it and a black haired man with a towel covering his lower region came out. The dripped from his long hair onto his shoulder and down his back, the towel loosely fitting on his hips, showing the V that disappeared beneath the towel, large pectorals flexed as he walked, his large arms having droplets of water sliding down them. Lucy's mouth watered at the sight of the godly man before her, trailing her eyes upwards she saw red eyes staring intently into hers, a glint of amusement in them. "Enjoying the show Bunny Girl?" Gajeel let out his signature "gihi" when Lucy's face became as red as a tomato. She averted his gaze and got back under the covers, pulling the sheets over her head.

"No!" She shouted from beneath, tightening her grip on them. Gajeel just chuckled and grabbed his bag from his bed before going back into the bathroom. Lucy peeked from underneath the covers, checking to see if Gajeel was still in the room. Once seeing that he wasn't she sighed in relief before searching for her bag; finding it at the foot of her bed on the ground she bent down from the bed, reaching for the bag.

The bathroom door opened once again and Gajeel stepped out in only a black fitted shirt that showed his muscles and dark green baggy pants with sandal shoes. He raised an eyebrow at the bent over blonde, her red and black laced underwear showing from underneath her short white skirt. "Damn Bunny Girl," He muttered. Lucy finally grabbed the strap of her bag and turned around to face an amused Gajeel. "What?" She questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him. Gajeel shook his head and headed towards the kitchen.

"Bathroom's yours, be quick about it." Gajeel said as he took out some beer from the fridge. Lucy scoffed at his actions and strode into the bathroom, purposely slamming the door shut.

Lucy stripped out of her clothes, staring at her body in the mirror. She sighed as she recalled yesterday's events in the morning. Turning on the shower she stepped inside, the warm water hitting her sore muscles. Breathing out in relief she began lathering her body with her strawberry soap and massaged her scalp with her vanilla shampoo.

_Why was Natsu so mean to me yesterday? I don't know what I did, is it because I'm weak? Maybe, I guess that would explain why he was on a mission with Lisanna and not me, or the team for that matter. Do Gray and Erza think I'm weak too?_ The water had run cold so she turned it off and toweled her body dry. Going into the bag she took out grey sweat pants that rolled up to her knees, a black tank top, black bra and underwear, and white sneakers. Putting on the clothes she wrapped the towel around her hair, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the bathroom.

Lucy searched the hotel room for Gajeel; she didn't see him anywhere so she assumed he left for the mayor's office. Throwing her bag onto her bed she patted her hair with the towel, humming softly to herself as she did. She remembered the melody well, her mother used to sing it to her when she couldn't sleep and had nightmares. Lucy always dreamed of having kids and humming the same thing to her kids, in her old houses backyard with her old mother and father watching them. But that dream is long gone, after her mother's death and now her father's death; she knew that she wouldn't get that dream anymore.

Sighing to herself she dropped the towel on the bed, standing up and walking towards the screen door that led to the balcony. Opening the door she saw Gajeel out there, his arms resting on the railing, looking out over the scenery. Gajeel turned his head towards Lucy, his breath momentarily taken away from him. _Had she always looked this good in normal clothing?_ He thought, staring up and down her body. Turning his head back before he could indulge further into his imagination he tried to block out his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Gajeel, I can go," Lucy said quietly, turning to go back inside.

"Nah, it's okay. You can stay," He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Lucy nodded uncertainly, and stood next to him, watching the people in the town walking around. She saw kids playing in the streets with a ball, couples sitting on benches talking to each other or doing other couple like things, and families walking past the large fountain in the center, throwing in coins occasionally.

Lucy sighed; this is what she wanted; a peaceful place to have a family in, somewhere safe from harm, where she couldn't get kidnapped or her kids. Looking down she could hear kids yelling from beneath. "Molly look at what I found!" A little boy with brown hair yelled as he ran up to a girl with short black hair. The girl "Molly" laughed a light blush on her cheeks as the boy talked amiably towards her. Lucy sighed again, a small smile on her face.

"What're sighing for?" Questioned Gajeel, he came out here to think, not hear the girl next to him sigh a hundred times.

"Just thinking," replied Lucy as she stared at the children.

"About…?"

"What life would have been like if I didn't join Fairy Tail, if I stayed with my father, if my mother didn't die," Lucy spoke quietly, her eyes staring off into the distance. Gajeel turned his head towards her, astonished at what he had just heard.

"Do you regret joining Fairy Tail?" Gajeel asked, fearing the answer that she might give.

"What's to regret? I have a family after my original died; I met great people like Erza, Gray, Levy, Cana, Mira and many others. Plus, even if I'm ignored by my best friend, I'll still stay because Fairy Tail is my family," Lucy faced her head towards Gajeel, a small smile on her lips. Gajeel just nodded, he felt a little hurt that he wasn't on her list of people that she was glad to have met, but he just started talking to the girl yesterday. "And I forgive family, even after what you, Laxus and Natsu did to me I forgive them." Gajeel raised an eyebrow, what did Natsu do to her?

"What did Natsu do to you?" He asked skeptically.

Lucy became quiet, her demeanor changing from reminiscent to sadness, "He basically blew me off in the guild when I asked how his mission was with Lisanna," Gajeel growled to himself, how could that Fire Freak disrespect Lucy like that? He doesn't deserve her; he can have that animal chick.

"He doesn't deserve you Lucy," Gajeel said, looked seriously at her sad expression. Lucy's eyes widened at his statement, did he really mean that or did he pity her?

"Then who does deserve me?" She asked quietly. Gajeel almost wanted to say himself, but he couldn't. Why was this girl all of a sudden bringing all of these feelings out of him? He couldn't understand why, but he was going to find out later.

After a pause Gajeel spoke again, "The one who deserves you is the one who treats you right, not like they can just throw you to the side once they find someone better."

Lucy's eyes held tears, her lips quivering into a smile. "Thank you, Gajeel." Lucy hugged the Dragon Slayer, burying her head into his chest. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her instantly, patting her head gently.

_I promise to be the one that treats you right Lucy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! A new chapter up today, I'll be working on chapter 5 as you read this one so it will be updated again either tonight or tomorrow morning, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO HIRO MASHIMA, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

After their first mission together, the Celestial Mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer took missions together more often, coming back to the guild more or less banged up. After their first mission in Oshibanwa, Mira nearly killed the poor Dragon Slayer. Lucy tried to protest that she was fine, but fell flat on her face after she tried to stand. That only fueled Mira more to kill Gajeel, but she stopped once she saw Lucy pleading for the Dragon Slayer's hide to be saved.

After that Gajeel was more careful about Lucy on missions, watching her intently as she fought alongside him and covering her when someone was about to back stab her; literally. The two got along greatly after words, talking to each other inside and outside the guild. Gajeel would often offer to walk Lucy back to her apartment after a mission that took all of the day, then walk back to his house.

This night was no exception; Gajeel walked Lucy back towards her house, watching the blonde balance herself on the edge of the canal. "Be careful Miss Lucy!" Shouted the boatmen, Lucy waved back in reply and continued walking. Gajeel eyed Lucy, making sure that she didn't fall in. Taking his eyes off of her for one second, he heard a yelp and then a splash.

Running to the side of the canal he saw Lucy swimming to the side, gasping and coughing for air. Gajeel dove into the water, grabbing Lucy's waist and bringing them both up to the surface. Swimming to the side Gajeel grabbed the railing and they climbed back onto the sidewalk. "Damn it Bunny Girl, be careful," Gajeel said, wrapping his arms around the shivering girl. "S-Sorry Gajeel..." Lucy whispered, snuggling into his warmth.

Gajeel lifted Lucy in his arms, quickly walking to her apartment. When they arrived, Lucy brought out her keys from her pocket, cringing was she noticed that Aquarius's key was wet. _She's going to kill me!_ Lucy thought as she unlocked her apartment. The two rushed inside, Lucy went to her kitchen and began making hot chocolate. "I'm taking a shower Gajeel, there's some hot chocolate on the stove. When it's done just take it off a pour us a cup," Lucy said as she disappeared into her room. He heard the shower running and he sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he made his way into the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter he watched the metal pot boil the tea. He always wondered what it would be like to have to live with Bun – Lucy. Inside her house, watching her cook meals for them every day, playing with Pantherlily and walking to the guild together. It's true, after the two weeks together he grew fond of the girl, and he cared for her deeply. He remembered the silent vow he made to himself after their first mission together, and he intends to keep his promise.

The whistling pot broke him from his thoughts, without thinking he grabbed the pot but dropped it as it burned his skin. He turned on the sink and ran his hand under cold water, hissing as it hit his skin. He heard another door open from behind him, guessing that it was Lucy. Turning around slightly he saw her in silk black shirts and tank top. He gulped as he also noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, turning back quickly he continued to ease the pain in his hands.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she walked up behind him. Seeing the pot on the stove she took it off and turned the stove off.

"How the hell did you not burn your hand?" He asked loudly, looking incredulously at her.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm used to it." She took Gajeel's hands out of the water, examing them and frowning. "You should be more careful Gajeel," She scolded. Dragging him back to the living room she sat him on the couch and went into the bathroom; emerging some time later with an ice pack and a bandage wrap. "Give me your hands," She ordered, staring at his hands as she sat next to him. Gajeel obeyed and opened his palms to her, his ears turning slightly red as she bent forward to examine his hands, unconsciously giving him a view of her cream colored breasts. Gulping he turned his head away, staring at a picture on the small glass coffee table.

He remembered taking that picture after their fifth successful mission, he, Lucy and Pantherlily got the full reward, and so Lucy wanted to take a picture with them. His arms were crossed, a frown marring his face and Pantherlily flew overhead, smiling slightly at the Lacrima Camera. But in the end, he still smiled a little, he enjoyed as Lucy giggled at the picture and gave him a copy. He still has it in his little house, right by his bed in a frame.

Lucy looked up at the Dragon Slayer in thought, a small smile gracing her lips. _I'm glad I met you Gajeel,_ she thought to herself as she tended to his burns. Wrapping his hand she clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face at her handiwork. "Done!" She announced, Gajeel spun his head towards her, and then looked down at his hand. Smirking he patted the girl's head, "Nice job Bunny Girl." Lucy fixed her hair and pouted at him, lunging at him and hugging him. Gajeel and Lucy both fell backwards on the couch, one arm wrapped around her, the other above his head.

"Ne, Gajeel, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked quietly, seeing an affirmative nod from Gajeel she took a deep breath.

"Do you like… Anyone?"

Gajeel's eyes widened at her question, his heart hammering in his chest. "Um…" He seemed uncertain on how to respond, he knew he could trust her so he took in a deep breath, "I do like someone, but I'm not sure if she likes me," He said, is nerves on end as Lucy big brown eyes stared into his red ones.

"Oh…" Lucy turned her head to the side, laying it on his chest. "How do you know that she doesn't like you?"

"Well she doesn't show any signs that she's attracted to me," He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, frowning in thought.

"Maybe she is, you won't know until you try," Lucy reasoned, looking up at him. Her eyes held sadness in them, what was she sad about?

"And how would I try?"

"Do something romantic, in your own way. I'm sure she'll love it," Lucy smiled sadly at him. Gajeel nodded his head slightly, his eyes taking a faraway look.

* * *

Lucy sighed; she knew that asking him that question would only bring her sadness. Gajeel liked Levy, no doubt about it. But Levy likes Jet, she recently told Lucy that her and Jet were going out. Lucy was extremely happy for Levy, and took her friends advice to get the guy that she likes.

Lucy sighed again; she looked up at the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. Lucy's heart hammered inside of her chest, _I have to do this to find out… But I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship. I can't lose another friend!_ A lone tear escaped her eye, sliding down her cheek and landing on Gajeel's abdomen. "Oi, Lucy, why are you crying?" Gajeel sat up, pulling Lucy into his lap. Lucy buried her head into his chest, sniffing slightly. "Gajeel, would you ever leave me?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No, never," Gajeel said, his voice serious. He looked down at the sniveling girl in his arms.

"So if I like you and you didn't like me back, you would still be there for me?"

Gajeel's heart stopped; she likes him? He pulled the girl away from him, staring wide eyed at her. "Did you say you like me?" He asked quietly, fearing that what he heard was wrong.

Lucy nodded her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Yeah, I like you. But you like someone else, right?"

"No, I don't," He replied instantly.

"Then who? You like Levy right?" Lucy whimpered, her lower lip quivering as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Gajeel shook his head, "I don't like Shrimp," he paused, thinking of the most _romantic_ way to say it was her who he liked. Bringing her closer to him he tilted her chin upwards, hovering his face close enough that they're noses touched.

"I like you." Gajeel closed the gap between them, his lips landing on hers. At first, Lucy didn't move, she just stared wide eyed at the man kissing her right now. Her eyes slowly closed and she kissed him back, slanting his mouth for more room and pushing them down on the couch.

Lucy moaned when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, parting her lips his tongue explored her mouth. Lucy's tongue touched his, battling for dominance as his wrapped around hers. Parting for breathe; the two panted slightly, their faces red from lack of air. "You like me? Like really?" Lucy asked quietly, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, idiot, I do." Gajeel's mouth once again landed on hers, groaning when their lips parted and their tongues danced again. His hands roamed her curvaceous figure, gripping her hips as his groin rubbed against hers. Lucy's hands gripped his shoulders; sliding her hands down she rubbed the muscles on his back. Lucy broke their lip lock, gazing into Gajeel's red eyes. "I-I think we're moving too fast," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Gajeel said breathlessly, moving off of the girl beneath him he sat on the couch, his hands in his lap. Lucy sat up and crossed her legs on the couch, staring at the picture on the coffee table. "Lucy," Gajeel said, Lucy turned her head towards him. Her brown eyes filled in admiration.

"Are we… Together?" He asked uncertain, staring down at his hands.

Lucy giggled to herself, scooting closer to Gajeel she hugged his side, "I thought the girl was supposed to ask that question?"

Gajeel chuckled, pulling the girl into a side embrace, "Yeah Lucy, I guess so."

"And to answer your question," Lucy leaned up and kissed his cheek, "We are together." Lucy smiled brightly at him. Gajeel smiled back at the girl; leaning back they both went to sleep in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter 5 here! I'm sure you all caught the change from chapter 4 about the "two weeks" thing, so I changed it to "two months". I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The next morning Lucy awoke first, looking up at the sleeping Dragon Slayer she marveled at his calm features. His face did not hold a permanent scowl, or his eyes scanning the room for an enemy; he looked completely peaceful.

And completely open to Lucy's teasing.

Lucy smirked evilly to herself, moving her arms slowly so she didn't wake the Dragon Slayer. When one of her arms was free she moved his other arm so she could move, quietly getting off of the couch she crept into her room. Searching through her shelves and bookcase she found a small Recording Lacrima, walking back into the room she saw that the Dragon Slayer was still asleep.

When she was above the Dragon Slayer she turned on the Lacrima, putting her hand behind his ear she scratched gently. The sleeping Dragon Slayer's chest rumbled, a low purr coming from him. Lucy tried her best to not laugh at him, and continued scratching his ear. After she thought she had enough time on the Lacrima she turned it off, put it in her bra, and stopped scratching.

Gajeel groggily yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Scratching the top of his head he looked down and saw no Lucy in his arms. Looking up he saw her standing above him, a smile on her face. "Morning Gajeel," She said sweetly to him, too sweetly for his taste. Usually she would tell him to, exact words: "Get your lazy ass up". But maybe since they acknowledge their feelings she wouldn't be as rude anymore. "Morning Bun-Lucy," Gajeel replied tiredly. Lucy giggled to herself and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you want to eat here or the guild?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a little.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders a little, not caring where they ate, "Here is fine." Lucy nodded and jumped from his lap. "I'll be taking a shower, and then I'll make breakfast," she said, skipping into her room and closing the door. A few minutes later he heard the shower running.

Sighing he ran a hand through his thick black hair, a faint blush on his cheeks. _Damn, I almost had sex with her right after I admitted I liked her._ He thought, his face scrunching at his haste actions. Standing from the couch Gajeel walked into the small kitchenette, opening her fridge and taking out the ingredients for pancakes. Laying them all out he wrapped his hair into a bandana and began making the food.

* * *

As Lucy washed her body, she thought about last night. Probably the best night of her life since Natsu was rude to her. She sighed, the water pouring down her head as she braced herself against the wall. Turning off the shower she stepped out, reaching for the towel that she placed on the rack. Her hand grasped thin air, her eyes widening as she forgot her towel

She smacked her hand against her head, _idiot!_ She stepped out anyways, opening the door and peeking the corner. She heard clanging in her kitchen, but thought nothing of it. Stepping out of bathroom she walked toward her drawer, grabbing a white fluffy towel and drying herself in front of the large mirror. She turned her body side to side, scanning her features. She knew that she was attractive, but she was nervous at what _Gajeel_ thought of her body.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she walked toward her wardrobe, taking out a pair of pink frilly undergarments, she grabbed grey ripped jeans, a black loose tank top, a white jacket, and black sneakers with a white Fairy Tail symbol at the heel. She left her hair down, putting on a small amount of mascara and eyeliner. Nodding in approval she walked out of her room.

A sweet aroma wafted in the air, the scent hitting her nose and making her mouth water. Dazed, she walked into the kitchen to see Gajeel bent over the stove, an apron tied around him, his hair back with his signature bandana, flipping pancakes. Lucy crept behind Gajeel, wrapping her arms around his waist the peeked around his side. "Smells good, I didn't know you could cook," she said, smiling up at him as he turned his head, flashing his elongated fangs at her.

"Of course I can, Lily and I gotta eat some time," he replied back, turning his head back to tend to the food.

"Really? I always thought you ate at the guild." Lucy unwrapped her arms and sat on the counter adjacent to Gajeel, kicking her feet as she hummed and watch her new boyfriend cook. Gajeel just shook his head and chuckled, sliding the pancaked onto a large plate next to the stove. Setting the plate down on the small table he went into her fridge, taking out milk and orange juice. "Where do you keep your glasses?" He asked as he set the milk and orange juice on the counter. Lucy pointed towards the cabinet above her and Gajeel moved towards it. His muscles moving as he reached above and grabbed two glasses and set them on the counter on either side of Lucy.

Lucy giggled and pecked the Dragon Slayer's nose before jumping off the counter and seating herself at the table. Gajeel just shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face as he grabbed two more plates from a different cabinet and set them on the table. Lucy helped him and grabbed three forks, one larger than the others to grab the pancakes with and set them on the table. Grabbing a pancake from the stack she bit into it, humming in delight at the strawberry flavoring. "Gajeel this is so good," she moaned out, her head titled back and eyes closed.

"Glad you like it, I figured you like strawberries," Gajeel replied. They both sat silently, eating their food, conversing slightly on what to do today. When they were done eating Lucy helped Gajeel clean up, drying the dishes he washed and placing them next to her to be put up later.

As they left the apartment Lucy locked the apartment door, placing her keys on her belt along with her Celestial Pouch and walked down. Gajeel walked beside her, his hands in his pockets. Lucy jumped up on the canal edge, balancing herself and waving to the boatmen. Gajeel was right behind her, his arms on her waist to balance her. Lucy glanced behind and raised a quizzical eyebrow at his actions, "Just making sure we don't repeat last night." Was his small reply. Lucy giggled and nodded, not wanting to get her clothes wet.

When they arrived at the guild, Gajeel and Lucy looked at each other, intertwining their fingers together. Lucy took a deep breath and kicked the doors open, waving as the guild members all looked at the newly formed couple. In the back, Mira dropped the glass she was drying, squealing and fainting. All the guild members tried to figure out what made the barmaid faint, some noticing before others and falling over in their chairs.

Lucy and Gajeel both walked into the guild, seating themselves at the bar, never letting go of their intertwined hands. Lucy leaned onto Gajeel's shoulder, her nose nuzzling his neck, whispering to him, "Are they still staring?" Gajeel looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. Lucy sighed and hugged his arm for comfort, feeling uneasy by all the stares of the guild members.

"Lucy! Gajeel! What an unlikely couple!" Mira swooned as she recovered from her faint, her hands clasped together above her chest, hearts in her eyes. Mira grabbed Lucy's free hand, leaning forward her eyes glinting in delight. "You have to tell me everything! And how it all got started!" Mira said loudly, giggling as Lucy's face paled. "Uh… Okay Mira, sure," Lucy said uncertain, smiling and laughing nervously.

Gajeel grunted as he looked around the guild, Lisanna and Natsu were missing once again. He wondered where that Fire Idiot could have gone with the Animal Chick. "Oi, Mira," Gajeel called over to the flittering barmaid. Mira turned towards Gajeel with a curious expression. "Where's Fire Freak and Animal Chick?" He asked. Mira just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards a table with a two beer mugs.

"Wanna go on a mission Gajeel?" Lucy asked, her head in her palms with her elbows on the counter.

Gajeel nodded his head, "Sure." They both got up from their seats and walked over to the mission board, looking for the appropriate mission for themselves and Pantherlily. "How about this mission?" Lucy suggested, pointing towards a newly placed mission paper on the board. Gajeel took the mission of the board and read it;

**_Help needed!_**

**_The Akane Resort is being robbed from the inside out by a group of mages. We do not know how they steal the money from us but they tend to strike ever two weeks when we have a show for entertainment._**

**_Reward: 255,000 J Plus a free weeks stay after completion of the job_**

"So…?" Lucy said, leaning towards the Dragon Slayer with a smile on her face. Gajeel liked the reward, and he knew he would enjoy defeating some mages, plus he could get alone time with Lucy. "Sounds good," Gajeel replied. Lucy cheered and hugged the Dragon Slayer, kissing his nose. The guild member's mouths all dropped open in astonishment at the interaction between the two. Lucy giggled and skipped to Mira, handing her the mission and waiting for it to be approved. "Oh~ A nice alone mission," Mira said.

"Well, not really alone, Pantherlily is coming with us," Lucy replied.

"Oh," Mira said disappointed. She stamped the mission and gave it back to Lucy, also giving her a strawberry smoothie. Lucy smiled at Mira and grabbed Gajeel's arm, walking out of the guild with her strawberry smoothie. "Have fun!" Mira called out, waving her hand at the retreating figures.

* * *

Lucy sat on her couch, waiting for Gajeel to come so they could walk to the train station together. She flittered around her small apartment, fixing pictures on the wall, checking her fridge to see if it was empty and packing and unpacking clothes from her bag. Sitting back down on the couch she looked around, her place was clean, so when she would come home she would come home to a clean apartment.

A loud knocking made Lucy jump in her seat; she jumped over the couch and opened the door slightly out of breath. "Hey Gajeel," She said breathlessly. Gajeel smirked as he walked past her. "You excited to see me?" He asked amusedly.

Lucy turned her head to the side, a light blush covering her cheeks, "Maybe." She said quietly. Gajeel chuckled and sat on her couch, beckoning Lucy to come forward. Lucy willingly came and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Is Pantherlily coming, or meeting us at the train station?" She asked.

Gajeel shook his head, "He's waiting for us at the train station," Gajeel replied. Lucy nodded and rested her head on his chest. "Everyone seemed so freaked out by coming in there holding hands," Lucy said quietly, her finger tracing Gajeel's muscles on his arm. The Dragon Slayer nodded rubbed small circles on the blonde's back. "They'll get used to it," He said. Lucy nodded once and removed herself from Gajeel's embrace. "C'mon, we can't keep Lily waiting forever!" She said, grabbing her bag and keys. Gajeel stood from the couch and walked behind her, closing the door and turning his finger into an exact replica of her key.

The two walked hand in hand towards the station, getting curious – and sometimes jealous – stares from the citizens of Magnolia. Boys ogled Lucy's shape, their noses bleeding as she walked by in her tight grey capris yoga pants, black tank top, and white hoodie jacket. The women squealed at the walking figure of Gajeel, a white fitted shirt that showed his pectorals, black shorts, and a red bandana. Lucy glared at the women while Gajeel growled at the men, both protecting each other.

When they arrived at the station Lucy spotted Pantherlily floating towards them, three tickets in his paws. "Hello Lucy," Pantherlily greeted, handing her the tickets.

Lucy pat Pantherlily's head and smiled towards him, "Hey Lily, how ya doin'?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you?" Pantherlily floated to her arms and Lucy wrapped them around his small body as they walked towards a bench to wait for the train.

"I'm fine," Lucy smiled brightly towards him, glancing at the scowling Gajeel. "Gajeel, why do you always scowl?" Lucy asked, leaning towards him.

Gajeel just grunted, mumbling under his breath. Lily snickered as he heard his reasoning. Lucy glanced down at Lily, an eyebrow raised at him in questioning. Lily motioned for Lucy to bend her head down and she did, listening to Lily as he whispered in her ear, "He's jealous that I'm getting more attention than him." Lucy giggled at that, hugging the Exceed tighter into her chest.

Gajeel glanced down, seeing his Exceed surrounded by his girlfriend's breasts. _That should be me, I haven't even gotten to touch her yet and he does._ Gajeel growled under his breath, clenching his teeth in frustration. "Aw Lily you're so cute!" Lucy squealed as she hugged the Exceed. A light blushed appeared on Lily's face, smiling sheepishly at the squealing girl.

The train sounded its arrival, blessing the Exceed from being smothered into the Celestial Mage's chest. Pantherlily flew out of her arms and landed on her head, sitting down and crossing his arms. They showed the conductor their tickets and boarded the train, finding an empty cart at the end of the train. Gajeel placed their bags in the overhead compartment and sat next to Lucy with Pantherlily in her lap. _Tch, lucky cat._ Gajeel thought.

Lucy stared out the window, leaning against it and watched the images blur past. She stroked Lily's head, his purring soothing to her ears. Her eyes slowly closed, sleep taking over.

Gajeel looked at Lucy as she slept, the sun shining onto her skin, making her glow. He heard her sigh as she slept, a small smile gracing her pink lips. Gajeel leaned towards her, lightly placing his lips over hers. He leaned back, a small smile on his face as the train rode on.

* * *

The conductor's voice rang through the train, waking all sleeping passengers. Some woke angrily, others more calmly. But in Lucy's case, she woke up shocked at out of skin, jumping in her seat which made Pantherlily wake up and fall on the floor on his back; staring dazed at the ceiling. Lucy sighed and rubbed her head, groaning as she began having a headache.

Gajeel sat quietly next to her, trying to not laugh at his friend's misfortune as he lay on the ground – still in a daze. Gajeel put an arm around Lucy's shoulders, pulling her into his side. "You okay Lucy?" He asked quietly, his other hand rubbing her thigh.

Lucy sighed and nodded her head, "I'm fine, just a bit shocked." She moved his hand from her thigh, seeing a disappointed look from Gajeel and stood. Gajeel grabbed Pantherlily off the ground and placed him on his shoulders, he grabbed their bags and they began walking off the train.

On the streets of Akane Lucy marveled at all the shops on the side of the street and all the people. Lucy spotted a magic shop a block down, she hooked her arm with Gajeel's and raced towards it. Lucy slammed the door open, the sound woke the shop keeper and he straightened his jacket, trying to look like he hadn't just woken up. "Ah hello! Welcome, how may I help you today?" He asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Do you have any celestial keys?" Lucy asked as she walked up to the glass counter, looking through the glass at the magical items inside. She saw a jewel encrusted pouch and black belt, the light shining on them made the magenta jewels shine yellow lights into her eyes.

"Ah yes, I do have some," The man hurried into a back door, clanging and a string of curses. The stout man arrived again with a small rectangular box in his hands. "I'm sorry, I could only find one," The man said as he placed the box on the counter in front of Lucy. Gajeel stood behind her, looking over her shoulder and Pantherlily did the same. Lucy bent over the box, carefully taking out the silver key. The key had three serpent heads at the top that sprouted from each other, at the end of the key was a key shaped tail. "Hydra," Lucy said quietly, her eyes in a trance at the silver key.

"Ah, so that's the key. I'm not sure if its strong or not," The man said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, no. This key is fine, how much is it?" Lucy said, she placed the key back into the box and placed the lid over it.

"Well," The man pushed his glasses up and stared at the blonde, when he saw the pink insignia on her hand he sighed, "I can give it to you for 14,000 Jewels." Lucy nodded her head and took out the jewels, "Also, what about the jewel belt and pouch?" She pointed towards them inside the glass.

The man took the pouch and belt and placed them next to the box. "These have magical properties that can defy theft, and can shock anyone who tries to steal them off of you or around you. Only you can give permission to the person so that it cannot shock them inches to their lives." The man held a serious look on his face as he looked at the object.

Lucy's eyes held a glint that frightened the Dragon Slayer and the shop keeper. "I'll take it," she said. The man nodded his head with a smile and rang up the price. "That'll be 120,000 Jewels." He held out his hand as Lucy nearly fainted, while Pantherlily did faint. Gajeel caught his cat and shook his head. Yeah the price was outrageous but he didn't know why _his_ cat fainted. _He's been hanging around Lucy too much._

Lucy paled as she handed over the sack of money. The man snatched it out of her hand and smiled, handing her things to her and waving goodbye as Gajeel practically carried her out of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six here! I hope you guys enjoy this one, a little bit weird I know but I had to show something to you guys!**

**All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Arriving at the resort, the trio approached the front desk. A woman with her brown hair pinned up with two strands framing her face, and a business suit on sat at the desk typing on her Archive Computer. Lucy tapped the marble counter, gaining the woman's attention. "Oh hello, how may I help you today?" The woman asked.

"We're the Fairy Tail mages that were sent to help the robberies happening here. May I speak to the manager of the building?" Lucy said, her arms resting on the marble as she leaned forward. The woman nodded her head and typed on her Archive Computer, speaking into it briefly. "The manager says to come to his office on the top floor, third door on the left. The golden plate should say Mr. Bolley." The woman said. Lucy thanked her and walked towards the elevator, Gajeel and Pantherlily in tow.

Inside the elevator Lucy listened to the plain music inside, her head resting against the side of wall. She sighed as she looked up, seeing that they had another 10 floors to go. Gajeel glanced over at the blonde and grasped her hand with his. Lucy looked over towards him and gave him a tired smile; Gajeel returned the smile and nodded. Pantherlily looked at the interaction of the two, glad that his friend had finally found someone who was right for him.

The elevator dinged, the gold doors sliding open. Gajeel walked out first, Lucy following second, and Pantherlily flying behind them. Their hands still attached to each other they looked for a golden plate that said "Mr. Bolley". Finding it Gajeel knocked on the door, glancing down at the blonde who struggled to keep her eyes open. Gajeel smelled three scents inside, all unfamiliar to him. He knew that one of those was Mr. Bolley's scent, but the other two he did not know.

Tightening his grip on Lucy's hand he waited until the door opened, a man as tall as Gajeel with blue eyes and finely cleaned hair and a brown tailored suit on his body opened the door. "Ah, hello!" He said excitedly, a large smile on his face. "So are you Fairy Tail?" He asked. Lucy and Gajeel both showed their Fairy Tail marks and the man nodded and stepped inside.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and fear, the Twin Dragonslayers of Sabertooth sat in the two only occupied chairs of the room. Sting smirked at Lucy, his eyes roving over her body shamelessly. Rogue looked uninterested, but his eyes still looked over at Gajeel. "I called another guild so that we could get the job done easily and quickly, I cannot keep my costumers waiting," said Mr. Bolley as he sat in his large chair behind his desk. Lucy inched closer to Gajeel, her hand holding tightly onto his, her knuckles turning white because of her tight grip.

"Nice to see you again, Blondie," Sting said with a smirk on his face, licking his lips.

"Hello again Gajeel-san," Rogue said in his usual monotone voice. Gajeel just grunted, growling as Sting kept staring at Lucy. The two stood there, staying close to each other. "Please, please, have a seat," said Mr. Bolley; he pointed to two more chairs at the back. Lucy looked at the two chairs then Mr. Bolley, her eyes uncertain. "We'll be standing," Gajeel said. Lucy let out a breath of relief, smiling at her boyfriend, silently thanking him for saving her hide. Gajeel grinned back down at her, and then faced Mr. Bolley with a serious face.

Sting scrunched his face in disgust at the interaction; he leaned back in his chair and gazed lazily at the man in his chair. Mr. Bolley cleared his throat, all heads in the room turning towards him. "Well, as you may already know, we are being robbed of our money during our entertainment shows that we hold for the guests every two weeks at night. We believe that it may be an inside job, we have different entertainers coming every two weeks, then they leave and we are about 400,000 Jewels short of money," He paused to let the information sink in, scanning the faces. The blonde celestial mage's faced paled, her thoughts swimming in the amount of money she could use to pay for her rent for a good 5 months, with left over money for herself.

"We called you four mages to help us, because we suspect that the thieves are mages as well. I called Sabertooth because of their Dragon Slayer," Sting smirked proudly at the thought, "And I called Fairy Tail because of their nature to seek out the enemy and defeat them. I was however unaware that you would be bringing another Dragon Slayer along. So this makes the job three times faster." The man clapped his hands together as he finished. "You will all be given free rooms for the next two weeks; I wish you the best of luck!" Mr. Bolley took out four room card keys, handing one to each of them. "Also, no pets allowed." He said sternly, glaring at the three Exceeds.

"Hey, we're not pets! We're Exceeds!" Shouted a red Exceed with a blue vest on.

"Fro agrees with Lector, we aren't pets!" Shouted an Exceed with green fur and a pink with black pock-a-dots frog suit on.

"Sorry, but Exceed or not, you're not allowed," Mr. Bolley said. Lucy looked at Pantherlily, his face holding small sadness. "Don't worry Lily, we'll be sure to hang out with you and you can get to fight," Lucy said, trying to encourage the Exceed. Lily nodded his head slightly. Lucy grabbed Lily out of the air and held him to her chest, staring at Mr. Bolley with a stern expression. "Is all you have to say now, Mr. Bolley?" Lucy asked.

Mr. Bolley nodded his head nervously, "T-That is all. You can be dismissed." Lucy turned on her heels, marching out of the office, Gajeel close behind her. Sting walked forward, trying to get to Lucy but failing as Gajeel struck his arm out in front of him. "Even go fucking near her and I'll rip your tongue out." He snarled, walking next to Lucy and putting an arm around her waist.

Sting scoffed, shaking the threat from the menacing Dragon Slayer away. Rogue appeared next to him carrying Frosch while Lector walked next to him. "Don't worry Sting-kun, that threat was nothing!" Lector encouraged, throwing a small fisted paw in the air. Sting smiled slightly, picking up Lector and carrying him in his arms. "Yeah, you're right," Sting replied.

"You ready Rogue?"

Rogue nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

Lucy and Gajeel sat in their hotel room; they lay on the large queen sized bed, Gajeel holding Lucy close as she cried into his chest. "W-why? Why did he have to be here?" Lucy sobbed, her fingers digging into his shirt. Gajeel only pat her head, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Don't worry Lucy; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Gajeel said quietly. On the inside he was stomping around, thinking of ways to not kill the manager for being stupid and setting them up with Sabertooth. Didn't he know about the still going on rivalry between the Dragon Slayers of the two guilds?

"G-Gajeel, what if h-he tries to touch m-me again?" Lucy asked quietly, her eyes red from crying. A lone tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek. Gajeel hated seeing her like this; vulnerable and scared. A brushed the tear trail away with his thumb, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"He won't. I promise, and if he tries I'll be arrested for murder," Gajeel said seriously, staring into her wide brown eyes.

"Gajeel! Don't do anything stupid, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt protecting me…" She trailed off, her voice growing quiet at the thought of being protected again by someone she loves. Gajeel frowned, he knew of what she thought of herself, and he always tried to make her think otherwise; but she never listened to him.

"I won't, alright? I just don't want you to get hurt again, I'm worried," Gajeel said quietly.

"I know you are. I am too." Lucy buried her face into his chest. Lucy shifted, moving out of his arms and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "We should try and enjoy the resort," Lucy said. She grabbed her bag from the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Gajeel sat on the bed, staring at the half closed door. Lucy poked her head outside the door, a light blush on her cheeks. "Umm… Do you have some soap and shampoo? I forgot mine," Lucy said flustered. Gajeel chuckled as he went into his bag and tossed the shampoo and soap towards her. Lucy thanked him and disappeared into the bathroom, fully closing the door behind her.

Gajeel sat on the bed, his head resting against the headboard. He knew he was going to have to tell Lucy about the Dragon Slayer Mating Ritual, and it seemed that fate was testing him now with an abnormally hormonal Dragon Slayer. He sighed as he looked through his bag, taking out a pair of small rectangular reading glasses and a new looking book. Lucy had given him these not too long ago as a gift, and so that she would have someone else to talk about books with.

He placed the glasses on his nose and flipped through the book, reading the words. He knew how much Lucy loved to read, so he always tried his best to read also so that she wouldn't freak on him if he wasn't listening.

He bathroom door creaked open, Lucy walked out in a black bikini top with iron chains in the middle of it, black bikini bottoms with an iron circle on either side, white flip flops, and a dark blue towel with stars in her hands. Her new jewels encrusted pouch and belt on her hip with her whip attached to it. She kept her hair down, tucking a strand behind her ear.

Gajeel gulped at the sight of his soon to be mate. _Dammit, this girl is gonna make me go crazy._ Gajeel's eyes roamed over her figure, noticing at how she turned slightly pink and wrapped the towel around her body tightly. "Bathroom's yours," She said, and walked past him, her hips swishing. Gajeel growled deep in throat, grabbing his bag he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sometime later the couple was walking through the Akane Resort. Gajeel seemed oblivious to the stares from the woman, his muscles flexing as he walked by Lucy, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Lucy tried her best to not growl at the women, they saw he was taken, why couldn't they take a hint?

A woman with short purple hair and bring black eyes walked up to them, her yellow bikini barely covering her private parts. "Ah, hello, my name is Ellie," Another woman with long black hair and silver eyes in a white bikini came up beside Ellie. "And this is my friend Hannah," She pointed behind her at the woman. Said woman gave a small smile and waved to them – mainly Gajeel. Gajeel grunted, pulling Lucy closer into his side.

"Is there a reason why you're talking to us?" Gajeel asked uninterested in their offer.

"Yeah," Ellie moved closer, hugging Gajeel's other arm, her large breasts pushing against him. "Maybe you could ditch that girl and come with us, is she like your cousin or something?" Lucy had had enough; she grabbed the girl's arm, yanking her away from Gajeel. "I'm not his cousin, I'm his girlfriend. And I would like it if you didn't try and _smother him_ with your breasts," Lucy said menacingly, her voice dangerously low. She sent a glare at the girl, one that rivaled the great Titania's.

"Now get out of here before I have to wash you out," Lucy held up a golden key, Aquarius specifically. Hannah narrowed her eyes at Lucy, stepping in front of Ellie protectively. "Hurt her and I'll hurt you. Celestial mages are weak anyways, it'd be easy for me," Hannah smirked as she saw Lucy's eyes flash with a sign of pain and sadness.

Gajeel stepped beside Lucy, lowering her arm. "Leave, now, I mean it." Gajeel growled at the two women. Hannah snorted at Gajeel, she grabbed Ellie's arm and dragged her away, disappearing into the crowd of people. Lucy put Aquiarus key back into her pouch. "Those bitches were getting on my nerves," Lucy grumbled. Gajeel was partially shocked at her choice of words, but smirked in pride as he saw that she was catching some of his traits.

"I thought you were the one who was supposedly always calm," Gajeel smirked at her.

"Well fuck that, don't you see all these women staring at you!" Lucy grumbled. Gajeel looked around, finally noticing all the lust filled stares of the women – and some men.

"Yeah but none of them can be compared to you," Gajeel lowered his head towards her neck, licking her lightly. Lucy shivered at his touch, lightly touching the arm wrapped around her waist. Lucy tilted her head back, her mouth in alignment with his. She moved her hand to the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair as she leaned forward, sealing her mouth over his. Gajeel groaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, lightly biting his bottom lip.

Once they parted they noticed some women gawking at their previous interaction. Lucy smirked at them, hooking her arm with Gajeel's they continued walking through the resort.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Just part two of chapter six, I felt like I should say how they're first day of the resort went so I'm granting you the fluffiness to fill yourselves with! I know I would want this, chapter seven is in construction, might update later tonight or tomorrow morning. I wouldn't want to dissapoint you guys!**

**All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima (BTW: Did anyone see Fairy Tail Episode 176 and 177? The art is a bit weird, but the story is progressing faster in the anime, thank god. I already finished the Grand Magic Games and Eclipse Arc on my own, I just can't wait for the next Arc! :'3)**

* * *

Lucy screamed in joy as she rode down the water slide, going in loops and spirals all the way down to the large pool at the bottom. Gajeel's cheeks puffed up as he tried not to puke on the girl in front of him, holding her waist tightly. Lucy squealed when they flew out of the water tube and landed in the water.

Lucy came up for air, laughing as she did so. "That was so fun!" Lucy said in joy. Gajeel came up from the surface, his face pale. He weakly nodded his head, not trusting his mouth as he still tried to regain his senses.

Lucy crept behind Gajeel, jumping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We should go on it again Gajeel!" She said excitedly.

Gajeel's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "No!" He bellowed out. Lucy cocked her head to the side, leaning forward she looked at his pale face. He mouth formed a small 'o' as she now knew why he didn't want to go again. "Sorry Gajeel, I forgot about that," Lucy giggled quietly, a small smile on her lips.

Gajeel grunted in response, crossing his arms and scowling. "C'mon Lucy, time for my type of fun," He turned his head and grinned deviously at her. Lucy laughed nervously, pinching his cheek. _Anything but a haunted house; please anything but a haunted house._

* * *

Lucy screamed as she clutched onto the Dragon Slayer's arm for dear life. Another ghost had popped up beside her, nearly giving the poor blonde a heart attack. Gajeel just smirked and laughed at her, somewhat pleased that he got the reaction he was waiting for.

Lucy almost jumped onto the Dragon Slayer's arm when she felt something touch her foot. Looking down red beady eyes stared back into hers. Its small ears and nose twitching expectantly, its pink long thin tail whisking behind it. Lucy stared at the rat for several seconds before promptly screaming the loudest scream yet and sprinted out of the haunted house.

Gajeel bellowed out his laughter, running to catch up with the sprinting blonde mage. When he caught up to her he saw her bent over trying to catch her breath. He placed a hand on her back, making her flinch. Lucy turned her head towards him, her eyes wide, then narrowing as she glared at him. "What the fuck!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she stood. She put her hands on her hips, staring up at Gajeel as he looked down at her.

"I told you we were gonna do my type of fun," He replied, crossing his arms and shrugging.

"You think a haunted house is fun? Are you insane?" She nearly yelled at him, getting closer into his face.

Gajeel's lips quirked upward in a smirk, "Then I guess you're insane too, we're an insane couple." Lucy pouted at his words, knowing he was right. With a last ditch effort she turned her back to him. "I'm not talking to you for as long as I like," She walked away from him quickly, moving towards another attraction in the resort.

Gajeel followed behind her, glancing at her frowning face. "I'm sorry," He said quietly, knowing that she would be able to hear him. Lucy stayed silent; her eyes glanced towards him, seeing the sullen look on his face. She sighed to herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up the silence any longer.

She un-crossed her arms and grabbed his hand with hers. Gajeel looked surprised at her for a moment, but smiled at her nonetheless. Lucy looked up and smiled back, squeezing his hand. He returned the gesture and they continued walking.

At the end of the day the couple retired to their hotel room. Lucy flung herself onto the bed, rolling on her back and yawning loudly. "I'm so tired," she said.

Gajeel sat on the bed also, laying on his back, one arm on his chest the other under his head. "Have you heard from Pantherlily today?" He asked curiously, his Exceed had not once contacted them today.

"He sent me a message today, he said he's fine. He'd like to stay in the kennel because he made a new female friend," Lucy replied. Gajeel sighed, he didn't want his Exceed to begin having hormones also, and his were enough for him. Rolling on his side he looked at Lucy, her chest slowly rising and falling, her blonde hair spiraling around her head which made her look like an angel in his eyes.

Lucy turned her head towards the staring Gajeel, her brown eyes locking with his red one. Lucy turned on her side and grinned at him. "I'm glad we took this mission Gajeel, I'm having a lot of fun," She said joyously.

"I'm having fun too Lucy," He replied, lost into her brown eyes. Gajeel moved closer to her, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her body. He knew that this was the only time he would get to tell her about the Dragon Slayer Mating, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by a knocking on their hotel room door. Lucy jumped out of his arms startled; looking back she sent an apologetic smile towards him and walked toward the door.

When she opened the door her eyes widened, her mouth open in a silent scream. Gajeel walked behind her, trying to see what made her so speechless and scared. He growled at the blond bastard in their door, his arm propping himself up, a smirk on his face. "Hey Blondie, didn't know you two were sharing a room," Sting said huskily.

Lucy frowned at him, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because that guy doesn't suit your looks," Gajeel growled at him, ready to retort but Lucy stopped him by looking at him, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Gajeel reluctantly kept quiet, growling under his breath as the arrogant blonde kept sprouting nonsense.

Lucy held up her hand, making Sting grow quiet. "I would kindly appreciate it if you didn't insult my _boyfriend_," Lucy said dangerously.

Sting momentarily lost all of his senses, thinking he heard wrong when she said the word "boyfriend".

"That's your boyfriend?" Sting asked incredulously. Lucy nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sting scoffed, turning his nose up.

"Well I'll be, Blondie actually landed herself a boyfriend," Sting smirked at her, which made Lucy make a sound of disgust, "And here I thought she would come to me." Gajeel growled, stepping closer to Sting and looking down at him. He grabbed Sting's shirt and lowered his nose to his, growling in his face.

"Say that again, if you don't want to live." Lucy placed an arm on Gajeel's shoulder, shaking her head at him. Gajeel let go of Sting and crossed his arms, still staring down at the offensive bastard.

Lucy walked up to Sting, looking up at him as he looked down with his eyes darkening. "Sting," She said quietly, "Get the _fuck_ out of _here_ before I _throw_ you out of here." Sting looked taken aback by her language, his eyes widening at her.

He lowered his head to her height, looking into her eyes, "I bet you can't throw me, Blon-die," Sting replied.

Lucy smirked at him, her eyes glinting dangerously, "Bet taken." She slapped Sting across the face and kicked him in his groin – hard. Raising her leg she kicked him in his abdomen, making Sting fall on the floor with a hand in-between his legs; squirming in pain. "Bye bye." Lucy smiled cheekily and slammed the door shut.

Sting growled at himself, _dammit Blondie; I'll remember that for next time._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is kinda short today, just wanted to get something in for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Forward warning: Next week I will be going on hiatus for that WHOLE WEEK. I hope you guys won't be too mad at me for not updating. I plan on going back to updating the week after, don't worry, I'll make an offical schedule later for you guys.**

**All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy and Gajeel walked around the resort again, only two more days until it was time for them to go to the show and to figure out who was stealing the resort's money. Lucy held onto Gajeel's arm protectively, warding off the women that dared to come near them. Gajeel looked around, his eyes glancing sometimes at the possessive blonde attached to him.

_She'd make a good mate,_ Gajeel thought while he smirked to himself.

Lucy looked up at Gajeel to see him staring down at her with a smirk on his face, she scowled slightly at him. "What are you smirking at?" She asked.

"You," He replied huskily. A small pink tint appeared on Lucy's cheeks, looking away from him and staring ahead. Gajeel chuckled quietly to himself, steering them out of the way of running children and other people.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a large sign at the back that said "Hot Springs". Lucy ran forward, dragging Gajeel alongside her. "Oi, Lucy, where are you going?" He asked.

Lucy pointed towards the sign and shouted back, "Hot springs!" Gajeel sighed and continued following her until they reached the entrance. Walking into the area they were assaulted with the steam in the main lobby of the hot spring. A lady with silver hair pinned up in a ball and glasses that hung off her nose sat at a desk. Lucy cleared her throat to get the woman's attention; the woman looked up with big violet eyes at the couple. "Hello, how may I help you today?" She asked.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Gajeel cut her off, "Do you have a mixed bath?" He asked. Lucy gave Gajeel a curious look; he smirked back at her deviously. In her mind a light went off and her face turned bright red.

"Ah yes we do, would you like a private bath or with others?" The woman asked politely.

"Private bath." Gajeel said. The woman nodded her head and wrote on her notepad. "Go down the hallway behind me, make a left and it should be the first door on the right," Gajeel nodded his head and dragged Lucy with him towards the hallway. "Have a nice time." The woman said after them.

Inside the bath Lucy had her back turned to Gajeel, the towel still wrapped around her lithe body. Gajeel had long ago taken off his towel, his body completely naked underneath the warm water. Lucy's face was still red, either from the embarrassment for the steam in the room. Gajeel frowned slightly, wondering why the blonde was on the _other side_ of the bath. "Lucy, why are you over there?" Gajeel called out.

Lucy squeaked slightly, turning her head slightly over her shoulder she sent a nervous smile at him. "Oh really, I hadn't noticed," She said quietly. Gajeel grunted, not believing her at all. He waded through the waist deep water towards her, when he reached her he placed his hands on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Lucy yelped in surprise, her face bright red with embarrassment. "G-Gajeel, what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Gajeel grumbled out. Lucy looked down, her hands clutching the towel tighter around her body. Lucy spoke inaudibly for Gajeel to hear. Gajeel lowered his head at her height, staring into her eyes. Lucy eye's locked with his, her face turning a dark shade of red. "I-I'm afraid," She said quietly. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are afraid of?" Gajeel said calmly.

"That you won't like… What I have," She said.

"What you… Have?" He said confused, but then it clicked in his head that she was afraid he wouldn't like _her body_!?

Gajeel wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding her to his naked chest. Lucy's eyes widened, her arms pressed to her sides. "Don't say stuff like that, I'll like you no matter what," Gajeel said as he put his nose into her hair, inhaling her strawberry scent. His mind was fuzzy, thoughts going around his head.

_Lucy, you have no idea what your body does to me. Please don't ever say something like that again._

* * *

Lucy and Gajeel were walking through the streets of Akane, it had gone dark and Gajeel planned to take her for a walk under the moon. Lucy looked around; the streets were surprisingly busy at this time. She thought about the hot springs, and how Gajeel had basically given her confidence in herself. She smiled to herself, glad that she found the one person that could give her confidence in times of need – albeit tiny needs.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy's hand and steered them away from the busy streets, taking them through a vacant park. Lucy stared at the scenery before her; the green grass moving in the slight wind, small white flowers that glowed under the hovering moon, the sea sparkling out before them, and a large lavender colored willow tree in the middle.

Gajeel looked at Lucy, a smile etched onto his face as he saw her face go into a state of shock, then joy. Lucy looked up at Gajeel, her eyes wide. "Where did you…" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"I found it on our first day here," Gajeel said. He turned Lucy around to face him, his nose millimeters from hers. "I wanted to take you here since then." Gajeel places his mouth over hers; Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his black mane of hair.

Gajeel moves away – much to Lucy's disappointment – and took her hand. "There's also something else that I have to tell you," Lucy nods her head uncertainly, her stomach turning into knots. Gajeel looks down and takes a deep breath, then looks back into her brown eyes. "I also wanted to tell you about the Dragon Slayer's Mating Ritual. You see, just like dragons, Dragon Slayer's get the urge to mate to someone. And mating means you're essentially stuck with them eternally, like you're married to someone. I'm tell you this now because I'm getting those urges, and I don't want you to freak out on me if all of a sudden I want to fuck you senseless," Gajeel paused, searching into Lucy's eyes. Her face was red with embarrassment at his words, but her eyes held no fear at him, only love.

He smiled slightly at her, holding her closer to his body, "I need to know if you're ready for this, if you really want to be mated to me; and only me. There are other Dragon Slayer's that may be attracted to you, and wouldn't have the decency to actually think of what they're doing. I want you to know all of this, and if you are mated to me then no one else can have you. If a Dragon Slayer or just a normal person tried to touch you, I would have every right to murder them." He finished seriously, a stern look on his face.

Lucy had listened to his every word, inwardly panicking when he said that he would murder anyone that dared to touch her. She knew that she shouldn't worry, but she couldn't help but do so. "So, you want to know if I want to be your mate," She said, "And if I'm ready for it, and if anyone tries to touch me you'll kill them?" She asked.

Gajeel nodded his head, staring deep into her brown orbs. "One question," Lucy said.

"Go ahead," Gajeel replied.

"If anyone tries to touch you am _I_ allowed to kill them too?" She stared into his eyes; her brown ones looked so innocent, despite her words. He chuckled deeply, ruffling her blonde locks. "Sure Lucy." Lucy beamed at him and pulled him down; she smashed her lips on his. She licked the bottom of his lip, nipping lightly and moved her tongue into his mouth.

Gajeel groaned into her mouth, his hands squeezing her hips. His tongue touched her and wrapped around it, hearing an appreciative moan from the girl in front of him he smirked inwardly. He pulled her body against his, his hands roaming over her curvaceous figure. Lucy pulled apart, a string of saliva coming out of both their mouths. She panted slightly as she tried to catch her breath. "I'll be taking that answer as a yes," Gajeel said quietly, smiling at her flushed face.

Lucy lightly smacked his shoulder and grinned at him, "Of course it's a yes idiot." She kissed him again, less ferociously than before. Gajeel reciprocated the act, sensually roaming his tongue over hers. Gajeel pulled his mouth apart, hearing a whimper from the blonde he smirked. "Missing my mouth already?" He said in a taunting voice.

Lucy turned her head away from him, a blush on her cheeks, "Maybe." She mumbled. Gajeel laughed at her response, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking towards the large willow tree.

Unknown to the two, a Dragon Slayer heard their entire conversation. He smirked to himself evilly. _So Gajeel hasn't marked her yet, seems that Blondie is still fair game._ He moved out of the shadows and walked away from the couple.

_I'll be sure that only you call out my name, Lucy._


	9. Schedule

**SCHEDULE**

**First Week  
**

** Monday thru Saturday – Updating How It All Began Every Day**

**Update Times**

**8:00 AM thru 7:00 PM**

**Week Long Hiatus**

**During that week long break I will be working on upcoming chapters for the story, and working on school work.**

**Spring Break**

**Monday thru Sunday – Updating How It All Began Once or twice a day**

**Update Times**

**7:30 AM thru 5:30 PM**

**Overall**

**I ****will update every day for one week, then take a week long hiatus to work on my school work and to be working on the upcoming chapters. This process will repeat for this story and upcoming stories until I am finished with this story. Spring break is next week so I will try my best to update twice a day with the same amount of effort I put into my one update a day chapters. The update times are legit to their words, so for the next chapters expect them during those times, after those times I will not be updating, or writing the upcoming chapters. These rules go into effect tonight at 7:00 PM Eastern Time.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Spring break has started and the updates begin again! I just want to thank all you guys for staying with me during this story and for your patience waiting for the next chapter. I love you guys so much for your support, so let the story take action again!**

**Reminder: If nobody really remembers what happened last here is a summary of chapter 7: Gajeel took Lucy out to a pretty spot and told her about the mating season that he is going through. Lucy of course accepted the "proposal" and that made them both happy. Sting overhears their conversation and now he is planning something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Suggestion: Do you think I should do a lemon for this story? And it's going to be rated M because I say something that makes me paranoid, I don't wanna lose my story! DX**

* * *

Lucy awoke first wrapped in the Dragon Slayer's burly arms. She looked up at Gajeel's calm face; he snored softly as he slept. Lucy reached her hand up and lightly touched the piercings on his face, feeling the cool metal on her fingers. Tucking her arms back to her chest, she snuggled into Gajeel's chest, content with the heat that radiated off of him. It wasn't hot like Natsu's, it was the perfect heat just for her, and she fit perfectly in his arms.

She thought about last night, how Gajeel had told her about the Mating Ritual. Lucy felt touched at the memory; he cared for her so much that he warned her about is actions and to not be afraid of him. Lucy trailed her fingers over his chest, lightly touching his nipple. A hand grabbed hers before she moved any lower, looking up she saw Gajeel staring down at her with one eye open. "Morning Gajeel," Lucy said quietly as she smiled at him.

Gajeel grunted in response, moving her hand to her chest, "Be careful where you touch me," He said groggily. He let go of her hand and stretched his muscled body, yawning loudly as he did so.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and questioning, "And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to take you now until you're ready," He said seriously, both eyes open and staring intently at her. Lucy's features softened, her heart bursting in joy as he said that.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him, her brown doe eyes staring into his red comforting ones, "Gajeel, thank you. For all that you've done for me," She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and removed her body from his.

She got out of the bed, grabbed her bag that lay on the ground and walked towards the bathroom. Gajeel watched her walk, her hips swaying under her short gray shorts. He licked his lips hungrily, his inner dragon roaring to be freed. When the door closed he breathed out a sigh of relief, scratching the back of his head. He remembered her soft touch on his chest, his member hardening slightly when she touched his nipple.

He waited until she came out of the bathroom in a pink tank top, a white skirt, brown combat shoes on, and her new belt and pouch attached to her hips with her whip coiled and buckled to the belt. Lucy watched as Gajeel stared at her, his eyes scanning her figure. "Bathroom's yours," she said, snapping Gajeel out of his dirty thoughts.

He grabbed his bag, flashing a grin at Lucy and smacking her behind. Lucy yelped in surprise, her hands flying to the place he smacked at. Gajeel chuckled as Lucy frowned at him, and then closed the door.

The two finally emerged from their rooms, heading straight to Mr. Bolley's office. Lucy knocked on the door, waiting for the man to open it. Instead of the man opening it, a woman with long black hair and silver eyes did. She wore an outfit fit for a secretary, and strangely she is. "Ah, the pierced man and his _girlfriend_, what business do you have with Mr. Bolley?" The woman said, sneering at the word "girlfriend". Lucy glared at the woman, placing a hand on her hip and cocking it out to the side.

"Mr. Bolley had requested for us _Fairy Tail mages_ to get rid of mages that have been robbing the resort. We were wondering if we could speak to him," Lucy said sternly, glaring at the woman in front of her.

The woman scoffed and pushed up her glasses, . "Fine then, and please do come in then." The woman said, sarcasm and venom dripping from her voice. Lucy pushed past the woman, knocking into the door frame. Gajeel followed close behind, glaring at the her as well. Lucy sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Gajeel stood behind her, his arms crossed over his chest and staring at the man in front of his desk.

"Ah, Ms. Heartfilia and Mr. Redfox, how good is it to see you!" The man said with enthusiasm, his onyx wide with delight.

"Same to you Mr. Bolley, we were wondering if you could give us any more information about the robberies," Lucy said.

"Oh, yes, well from what we know is that the guests are all distracted, the security is fine, the cameras inside the vault have no data as to whom is stealing these things. But the last time we checked the vault, a large portion of the money was gone." Mr. Bolley held a look of distress on his face, his eyes hard and staring at his hands clasped in front of him. "I suggest you go to the vault and stay there, the attack should be coming soon tonight as the sun sets." Lucy nodded her head and stood to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Bolley, we appreciate the information. Also, any idea as to where I will find the Sabertooth mages?" Lucy asked.

"Ah yes, Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Cheney, they came earlier and Mr. Cheney suggested that the four of you talk over a plan. They should be downstairs in the lobby," replied Mr. Bolley.

"Thank you, we will be on our way." Lucy smiled and left the office, a grumbling Dragon Slayer following behind her.

* * *

Sting and Rogue sat in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Gajeel and Lucy. "Where the hell are they?" Sting mumbled. Rogue shrugged his shoulders, taking a small book out of inside of his cloak and began reading. Sting snorted at his partner's actions, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Rogue's nose caught the scent of metal and strawberries.

Sting's head snapped in the direction of a grumbling Gajeel and a cheery Lucy by his side. _Lucy why are you with him? He doesn't suit you at all_. Sting thought, frowning slightly. Lucy waved at the duo, but scowled at the sight of Sting. Gajeel wrapped his arm around her shoulder, glaring at Sting. "Well now that we're all here, let's begin the discussion," Rogue said, sitting down on the couch. Sting and Rogue sat on one couch, and Lucy and Gajeel sat on the couch opposite of them. A small glass coffee table stood in between them.

"We spoke with Mr. Bolley earlier today, he told us to stay at the vault today and after the sun sets, that's when the robberies usually occur," Lucy said. Rogue nodded his head, taking out a pen and paper and setting it on the coffee table.

"Apparently the security cameras are fine, so I wouldn't know why the money is being taken, maybe the mage is using invisibility magic, or something to make them invisible," Lucy paused, making a map of the outer area of the vault and the camera positions. "There are two cameras pointed at the entrance of the bottom floor, and four of them in the hallway leading towards the vault room. There are only four windows on either side of the hallway and those are at the top, no one could be able to open them from the inside unless they use a long object, and the windows are too small for a body to fit inside," Lucy drew on the paper, circling the cameras and making a line to where the cameras are facing.

"There are two security guards at the vault door, and cameras are also trained on them as well," Lucy's nose crinkled in frustration, "I don't know how they steal the money because the cameras catch everything. Even inside the vault." Lucy leaned back on the couch, curling up next to the Iron Dragon Slayer next to her. Gajeel immediately put his arm around her, holding her closely to his side.

Rogue looked thoughtfully at the map, tapping his fingers on the table. "Miss Lucy, I must say that what you have deduced from your findings is truly perplexing," Rogue said, "And I understand your frustration. We may have to have two people inside the vault and two on the outside of the vault, possibly at the entrance of the hallway," Rogue said.

Lucy nodded her head, pleased with the way things were working out with Rogue. "Perfect plan, Gajeel and I can guard the inside while you two work on the entrance," Lucy stated.

"Fine by me," Rogue said. He looked back at Sting who had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time; he raised an eyebrow at his partner, but Sting only shook his head. Rogue sighed quietly to himself, seeing that his partner was going to be stubborn and not talk.

"Well if you guys are done," Gajeel spoke, rising from his seat, "We'd like to leave." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the two Dragon Slayers. Rogue nodded his head, rising from his seat and glancing back down at Sting.

Sting stayed sitting, staring intently at the blonde across from him. Lucy gave a worried glance at him, then a frightful one to Gajeel, her eyes pleading for him to do something. "Oi, kid, stop staring," Gajeel barked at Sting, growling deep in his throat at the younger Dragon Slayer. Sting glared back at the Dragon Slayer, not bothering to hide his growl.

Sting stood from his seat and marched away from the three, "Rogue, c'mon!" He shouted over his shoulder as he stomped away.

Rogue sighed and grabbed the paper and pen. "Is it okay if I keep these?" Lucy nodded her head. "I'm sorry for my partner's behavior, it is not like him to be this petty," Rogue sighed again and placed a hand to his forehead.

"It's okay, don't fret over it," Lucy said.

"Alright then. Good bye Lucy-san and Gajeel-san." Rogue turned and walked away, following the angry blonde ahead of him.

Lucy looked up at Gajeel; his face was distorted in thought. "Gajeel," Lucy placed a hand on his arm, "What's on your mind?" She asked quietly. Gajeel looked down at her and sighed, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her head with his nose. He inhaled her scent, his mind going to cloud-nine.

"I'm just worried is all," He said quietly. Gajeel rarely ever stated that he was _worried_, and whenever he did, it meant something serious.

"You can tell me about it if you want," Lucy spoke quietly, looking into his deep red eyes.

"I don't want to frighten you, so don't worry about it," Gajeel said as he turned them towards the stairs. Lucy sighed and followed suit, glancing at his troubled features.

_What made you so worried Gajeel?_


	11. Chapter 9

**Squeeee! Chapter 9! This chapter is long, I'm warning you. Also I tend to forget the Exceeds sometimes so yeah... Here they are! Also if anyone reads my story and is beta, can you please PM me? I really want someone to beta my chapters before I add them to the story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

It was late at night when the four mages – plus three Exceeds – went down to the basement. Sting and Rogue were at the entrance to the vault hallway; Lucy and Gajeel were outside the vault door. The White Dragon Slayer leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. At his feet sat Lector, his arms also crossed over his chest. "Sting-kun, why are you out here?" Lector asked curiously.

Sting sighed and ran his palm over his face," I don't know Lector," Sting breathed out. His mind was in a flurry, trying to understand why he wanted the blonde Celestial Mage so much, but part of him just wanted to give into instincts. Rogue watched him out of the corner of his eye, partially listening to Frosch talking about his time in the kennel with Lector and the black Exceed. "And then Lily-kun had hearts in his eyes over the large kiwi that he had, it was so funny Rogue-kun!" Frosch said, smiling widely at his friend.

Rogue looked down and smiled slightly, "I'm glad you had fun with them, did you make friends with Lily?" Rogue asked.

Frosch nodded his head vigorously "I did Rogue-kun! And Pantherlily said he enjoyed me more than Lector-kun." Rogue chuckled slightly, finding himself agreeing silently with the black Exceed.

"Hey, Pantherlily likes me too!" Lector protested, scowling at Frosch. Sting's eyes widened slightly, _he made friends with the Gajeel's Exceed?_

He turned his full attention to the two Exceeds, narrowing his eyes slightly. "How did you get along with Pantherlily?" He said, his voice lowering to a dangerous level.

Lector began sweating slightly, smiling nervously at Sting, "W-we just got along s-somehow. The other animals were b-boring S-Sting-kun." Sting harrumphed loudly and turned his head back down the hallway. They all fell silent, not daring to anger the White Dragon Slayer further.

Clicking shoes sounded in the empty hallway and the Dragon Slayer's ears perked up at the sound. Sting looked at Rogue and saw him nod; figuring out that he had heard it too. Frosch and Lector looked up at them, their eyes wide in curiosity. Rogue picked up his Exceed, holding him close to his chest. "Go tell Lucy-san and Gajeel-san that someone is coming, bring Lector with you," He whispered in his ear.

Frosch nodded his head and flew out of his arms, grabbing Lector and heading inside. Sting looked perplexed at Rogue, but just saw him facing forward to the oncoming enemy. When the person arrived, they were surprised to see that it was the secretary, Hannah. She looked at the two Dragon Slayers. She took off her glasses, swinging her arm out in front of her a gust of wind knocked both the Dragon Slayers back. "What the hell!" Sting shouted incredulously. Hannah stared blankly at the two, her silver eyes flashing slightly feral.

"Wind Slicer!" Hannah shouted, sweeping both of her arms in front of her, forming an 'X' shaped gust of wind.

The blonde readied himself for the attack, gathering as much light as he could he shouted, "Roar of the White Dragon!" A burst of light came out of his mouth, dispersing the wind.

The enemy scowled darkly before vanishing into thin air. Sting searched around for her, finally finding her scent he swung his fist out, but found nothing but air. He looked at Rogue, seeing that his partner was also looking for the woman. He felt something soft touch his lips, then a gust of wind blew into his mouth, filling his lungs with air. Sting hunched over, clutching his ribs in pain. Rogue's eyes widened and then narrowed as he waited for the woman to reveal herself.

Sting fell to the ground; the air had rushed to his head, rendering him unconscious. Rogue turned himself into a shadow, waiting for the woman to come to him. In his shadow form he saw the wind taking the shape of a woman. He smirked to himself and lunged forward, "Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!" A burst of shadows shot out from Rogue's hand. He heard a scream of pain and a body hitting the floor. He turned back into his solid form and walked towards the woman on the floor. He looked down at her, seeing her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

He bent down and grabbed the woman by her neck, squeezing tightly. Hannah clawed at his hands, her nails raking down his arms and leaving red marks. "I will only ask one question," Rogue said, leaning his face closer to hers, "Who sent you?" He growled out. Hannah merely smirked at him then vanished into the air again. He waited for her to make the move, seeing a gust of wind he jumped out of the way. Behind him the wind had carved a crack into the wall. _How strong is she?_ He thought, and then jumped as a gust of air went at his legs.

"Wind Bermuda!" A triangular wind space surrounded Rogue, blowing straight into him. Rogue covered his face with his arms, trying to shield the wind from blowing him into the ceiling. Hannah growled again, seeing that her spell was not working. She touched the ground of where Rogue was and said, "Vindbyar!" A gust of air hit Rogue in his stomach, making him fly into the ceiling. Rogue's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back onto the ground. Hannah leaned closer to him, her mouth hovering right over his. "My boss." She whispered before blowing air into his mouth. His lungs expanded, the air rushing to his head making him unconscious.

* * *

Lector and Frosch ran all the way to Lucy and Gajeel, Frosch having tears in her eyes and Lector having tears streak down his face. _Sting-kun can do it, I know he can!_ He chanted in his head, hoping to calm his racing heart. Finally arriving outside of the doors he saw Lucy and Gajeel speaking quietly to each other. "Lucy-san! Gajeel-san! Rogue sent us here to tell you that someone came to him and Sting-kun!" Lector shouted frantically, circling the young blonde. Lucy picked up the Exceed, looking at him in the eye as tears poured down his cheeks.

Lucy's eyes softened at the scared Exceed and held him close to her chest. "Don't worry Lector, I'm sure they'll be alright," Lucy cooed, petting the Exceed's head. Frosch sniffled softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Will Rogue-kun really be alright Lucy-san?" Frosch mumbled. Lucy looked down and scooped the Exceed in her arms, holding them both to her chest and petting them lightly. "I'm sure of it, they're strong and proud Dragon Slayers after all." Lucy smiled to them, ignoring Gajeel's snort for the time being. Gajeel stared at the two, sensing that their anxiety had calmed slightly. He sniffed the air, smelling the two Dragon Slayers but also another scent, one that seemed familiar to him.

Out of the shadows a woman in a black skirt and blazer appeared before them, her eyes flashing slightly. The two Exceeds shivered in fear, hiding into Lucy's arms. Lucy stared sternly at Hannah, setting the Exceeds by Gajeel and Pantherlily. "Watch them," She ordered him. Gajeel was about to protest but decided against it seeing his girlfriend's face so serious. Gajeel held onto the Exceeds, awkwardly patting their heads.

Lucy walked forward to the woman, her hands hovering over her keys. "Are you the one who scared them?" Lucy asked seriously.

Hannah giggled slightly, nodding her head with a feral grin on her face, "That is true, my dear Celestial Mage," She said. Lucy glared at the woman; if looks could kill she would have been ash by now. Lucy took out one of her keys, the sign flashing slightly in the dimly lit hallway. _Time to try out this new spirit,_ Lucy thought nervously. "Open, Gate of the Hundred Headed Serpent, Hydra!" A large flash of dark purple light blinded the five mages. A large roar was heard inside the small hallway, looking towards the sight only four of them paled. Lucy stared at the large serpent in front of her, her eyes dancing with delight. The serpent had spikes going on all 100 of its heads down to his tail, the claws on its paws as long as an arm and sharp, each head bared large razor sharp teeth, the yellow, blue, purple and red eyes staring at every corner of the room.

The Hydra looked at Lucy, awaiting its orders. Lucy smiled, her brown eyes dancing in delight. She pointed towards the woman who was shaking in her shoes, eyes wide and skin paling to a sickly looking color. "Aid me in this fight," Lucy spoke commandingly. The Hydra bowed its heads, turning towards the woman it let out an ear-shattering roar (poor Gajeel and Pantherlily) and charged. Hannah swept her arms forward, "Wind Slicer! Wind Slicer! Wind Slicer!" The attacked had no effect on Hydra as it barreled forward.

"Wind Bermuda!" The Hydra roared in frustration as he tried to escape the invisible force. Hannah panted slightly, smirking in satisfaction. Lucy scowled; taking out her whip she snapped it at Hannah. Hannah yelped as the whip stung her legs. She scowled and glared at Lucy, "Vindbyar!" Lucy was knocked back into the wall, leaving a dent in it. Gajeel stood from his seat and placed the Exceeds on the chair, having seen enough of her fight and Pantherlily turned into his battle form. He turned his arm into a sword, ready to slice the woman to shreds as Pantherlily wielded his sword. "No!" Lucy yelled, her arm holding out another key. Pantherlily and Gajeel looked at her, worry etched into their features. Pantherlily looked down at the Exceeds and held them in his arms as he sat back down on the floor.

"Hydra, go back," Lucy said quietly, looking at the large monster. Hydra nodded one half of its heads and disappeared. Swinging the key in front of her she yelled in a commanding tone, "Open, Gate of Serpents, Serpens Caput!" A medium sized snaked appeared next to Lucy. It had black with white flecked scales. "Defeat her." Lucy growled menacingly.

The twin snakes nodded their heads and lunged at the woman. Lucy flicked her whip at Hannah's arms, pulling on the whip to secure her hands to keep her from casting anymore spells. Hannah struggled against the whip, blowing small gusts of wind at the serpent. The serpent opened its large mouth, an acidic stench filling the air around the struggling woman. Hannah gagged audibly, turning her head away from the snake. The snake spewed out acidic air at her, making Hannah's eyes water and roll to the back of her head, her mouth foaming slightly as she slumped to the floor.

Serpens Caput hissed and returned back to Lucy's side, wrapping its large body around her body protectively. Lucy walked tiredly back to Gajeel and Pantherlily, taking the Exceeds out of Pantherlily's arms. "We should check up on Rogue and Sting, they might have been injured," Lucy said to Gajeel. Struggling to walk with the two Exceeds in her arms.

She stumbled to the side, barely catching herself and Gajeel steadied her. "I'll go, you stay here. You're in no condition to walk," Gajeel said gruffly, setting her back down by the entrance of the vault door. Lucy stared worriedly at Gajeel' as he walked down the hallway. She looked down at the sleeping Lector and Frosch. Sighing slightly she situated them into a more comfortable position and let her mind drift endlessly.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the hallway, sniffing the area. When he saw the entrance, he stopped in his tracks. The Twin Dragon Slayers lay on the floor, their chests barely moving. Gajeel rushed forward to the two, checking their pulses and listening to their breathing. He shook the two, trying to see if he could make one talk. Sting groaned loudly, his face contorting into pain. "What the hell happened?" He managed to say. His head pounded, everything seeming louder than normal to him.

"What happened?" Gajeel said, trying to not yell at the Dragon Slayer.

"Hannah, she came down her and… and… I can't remember," Sting said, his head rolling to the side. Gajeel grabbed Sting's face and face it towards him, leaning forward, his ruby eyes staring into Sting's ice blue ones.

"Well fucking remember," Gajeel growled. Sting growling back and moved his face from Gajeel's grip.

Rogue groaned, holding his head with his hands, "I think I can answer your question Gajeel-san," He said. Gajeel looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to continue. "What Sting said is true, Hannah came down here and fought us; and as you can see defeated us. She uses Wind Magic, she took down Sting quite easily, with me she had a harder time. Seeing that you are here alone means that you defeated her," Rogue looked at Gajeel but saw he shook his head. Sting stared wide-eyed at Gajeel.

"Then who did? I know Blondie couldn't she's too weak," Sting said. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at him and growled deep in his throat.

"Lucy did defeat her, but got the wind knocked out of her in the process. I'll admit, Lucy seemed pretty damn scary fighting that woman. You should also thank her, she saved your Exceeds," Gajeel said, glaring at Sting in particular. No one calls Lucy weak and lives to tell the tale, the person would have to deal with him – or Lucy too.

"I will do so when we get there," Rogue nodded his head, standing up and brushing off the dirt on his clothes. Sting grumbled and stood too, stomping towards the hallway; Rogue and Gajeel following behind.

When they arrived at the vault entrance, Lucy's face brightened slightly. Her hair stuck to her skin, a thin sheet of sweat on her face and neck. Gajeel rushed forward towards her, carefully taking the Exceeds out of her arms and handing them to the Dragon Slayers. He scooped Lucy into his arms, holding her tightly and pressing his forehead to hers. "You're burning up, you shouldn't have taken out two spirits at once," Gajeel scolded, his voice firm.

"I'll be fine, it's just that that wall hurt me the most," Lucy tried to laugh it off, but seeing that Gajeel was not buying her excuse she became silent. Rogue and Sting looked at the dent in the wall, putting the puzzle pieces together. Sting's eyes widened, his head snapping towards the slightly tired blonde.

"You hit that wall, and made that mark?" Sting said, pointing at the wall. Lucy nodded tiredly as she rested her head on Gajeel's shoulders.

"Lucy, you really should take it easy," Pantherlily said, flying above the blonde woman. Lucy smiled at the black exceed, taking him out of the air and hugging him to her chest.

"Thank you Pantherlily, but I'll be fine," Lucy said, trying to reassure the Exceed of his doubts. Pantherlily looked at Lucy worriedly before nodding and lying in her arms comfortably.

Gajeel snorted at Pantherlily, seeing that he was getting softer. _First fainting now sleeping on her, I really need to get him away from her_, he thought. Their moment of piece was interrupted by feet clicking on the cement floor. Sting and Rogue turned around quickly, crouching low in a battle stance. From the shadows a woman with red hair that went to her waist and onyx eyes came forward. Her black heels clicking on the ground, she wore a black corset with a white blouse underneath, her breasts spilling out of her shirt, and black leather pants. She had one hand on her hip, cocking it out to the side with a smirk on her face. "Ah, I see Hannah was defeated," She said as she glanced at the unconscious girl on the ground. "Tch, weakling." The red haired woman waved her hand and Hannah was swallowed in darkness and disappeared.

Sting narrowed his eyes at her, sensing that her magic was stronger than the Wind Mage's magic. "Who are you?" He shouted at her, his eyes illuminated in white light.

The woman pointed at herself, "Who am I? Well I can be anyone you want me to be sweetie," the woman purred. Her body was enveloped in darkness that rose from the ground; the darkness returned to the ground and stood before them was another Sting. The real Sting's eyes widened his mouth agape.

"I can be your arrogant ass sweetie," The imposter Sting said in his voice.

Sting roared and charged at his imposter, lighting his fists and yelling, "White Dragon's Punch!" His fist made contact with the imposter. Imposter-Sting just jumped out of way, laughing.

"You can't defeat me! I can copy your powers!" Imposter-Sting opened his mouth and a blast of white light shot out at the real Sting. He just swallowed the light, glaring daggers. Imposter-Sting was enveloped in darkness again and changed into Lucy. The real Lucy groaned, realizing that she had three copies of her now, _seriously, why do _I_ have to be copied!_ She shouted in her head.

Imposter-Lucy giggled sickly, squishing her breasts together. "You wouldn't hurt me, right Sting?" Imposter-Lucy purred, lowering her shirt slightly.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT!" The celestial mage yelled, jumping out of Gajeel's arms. Lucy ran towards her imposter and kicked her.

Imposter-Lucy clutched her knee, hoping in circles. "That hurt!" She yelled.

Lucy scoffed, "That's the point." Imposter-Lucy sneered and lunged at Lucy, but was intercepted by an iron pole that hit her stomach. Gajeel walked forward and began wrapping iron polls around her body. "We should just take her to the Council, she seems annoying," Gajeel grumbled. Imposter-Lucy hissed – literally – and disappeared in darkness. All of their eyes widened, searching for her.

"I can't sense her, or smell her," Rogue said.

"Neither can I," Sting said. They all searched the hallway for the woman. Down the hallway they heard a scream and they all ran to the sound. At the entrance a woman with purple hair and large onyx eyes appeared. She stared up at them, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

"Gajeel!" She shouted, lunging at the large Dragon Slayer and wrapping her petite arms around his waist. Gajeel looked bewildered at the girl, trying to push to off.

"What the hell, get off me!" He shouted as he pried her arms away from him. Ellie sat on the floor and sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Sting looked down at the girl, then at Gajeel, then at Lucy. Her face held one of pure rage, and it sounded like to him she was growling under her breath.

Lucy marched up to the girl and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Lucy snarled.

Ellie looked at the girl with fear, "I-I got lost," She said.

"Why are you here?" Lucy inquired sharply.

"Because, Hannah went down here so I followed her. I'm scared, where is she? Did you hurt her?" Ellie asked frantically, she bent her head down and stared at her hands.

"I don't know and I don't care what you think, I want to know, why are you here?" Lucy's eyes narrowed at her. Ellie smirked at her and caught Lucy in surprise. Lucy looked behind her, but saw that they didn't seem fazed. "Guys," Lucy said, but they didn't change. Gajeel had his arms crossed, Sting was smirking, and Rogue seemed uninterested, except his eyes darted everywhere.

"They can't see you sweetie," Ellie said, morphing into the red headed woman. Lucy let go of her and moved away, her eyes wide in shock. "Just who the hell are you?" Lucy said.

"Like I told your blond friend, I can be who I want to be sweetie," The woman smirked and licked her lips deviously.

"How can they not see us?" Lucy demanded her voice dangerously low as she glared at the red haired woman.

The woman shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "You're smart, you'll figure it out." The woman walked around Lucy, circling her like prey. Lucy followed the woman with her eyes, her hand hovering over her keys.

"If I were you I would listen to your boyfriend, you barely have enough magical energy to open a spirit," The woman warned. Lucy inwardly cursed and took out her whip instead. She uncoiled her whip and snapped it near the woman, the woman seemed unfazed and a whip with silver spikes on the tail materialized in her hand. "Oh~ so you want to fight? Fine by me," The woman smirked and charged at Lucy, snapping her whip. Lucy jumped out of the way and snapped her whip at the woman's legs, successfully making it wrap around her ankle. Lucy pulled on her whip and made the woman come towards her.

Rushing forward Lucy jumped in the air and yelled, "Lucy Kick!" Her foot made contact with the woman's face; making her shriek in pain and hold her nose. She fell to the ground with a thud, rising from the ground she growled and charged again. She swung her arm holding the whip in a large arc, the tail of the whip sliced through the air and landed centimeters near Lucy. Lucy yelped and rolled out of the way, landing in a crouched position. Her breath heaved in exhaustion from her earlier fight; _I should have just let Gajeel take that fight_.

The woman smirked, knowing that Lucy was utterly exhausted from her earlier fight. She snapped her whip at Lucy and cut her cheek; Lucy winced at the pain and held a hand towards the cut. Seeing blood on her hand she narrowed her eyes at the woman and stood. The woman dashed towards Lucy, slicing her whip into the air. Lucy's face held one of confusion, but quickly morphed into fear as the ceiling began to crumble slightly. Lucy tried to move out of the way but was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms.

She looked up and saw orange hair and smiled slightly, knowing it was her trusting spirit. When they landed on the ground Loke pushed up his glasses and gently set Lucy down. "Are you okay Princess?" Loke asked.

Lucy nodded her head weakly and smiled at him. "I'll be fine," She replied. They faced the enraged woman before them, her eyes blazing in hatred. Loke glared at the woman and lit his fists in a yellow light.

"How dare you hurt my Princess, I don't care if you're a gorgeous woman or not, I will beat you," Loke charged forward at the woman while Lucy just face palmed. _Even in battle he's a playboy_.

Lucy fought alongside Loke, snapping her whip at the woman's arms and legs. Lucy looked toward the group of Dragon Slayers and the illusion in front of them. _Illusion magic!_ Lucy mentally face palmed at her slowness. Lucy went up to Loke and whispered in his ear, "She uses illusion magic; I'll try to dispel the illusion on the guys. Stay here and distract her." Loke just nodded and grinned at the woman and sent a blast of magic towards her. The woman flew into the wall, but stood up and fought back.

Lucy crept toward the guys, poking them and pinching them. She thought of a way to get them out of the illusion, a light bulb lit up over her head as she went towards the Exceeds. Pantherlily seemed to be the only one awake out of the three so she tried to get his attention. "Pantherlily," Lucy said. She crouched down low and got near his ear, "Pantherlily I have kiwis." Pantherlily's ears twitched, his tongue licking his lips. Lucy's face brightened, seeing that her plan had worked.

"Pantherlily, I need you to listen to me. The image in front of the guys is an illusion; right now Loke and I are fighting the woman. That girl Ellie is just an illusion, I need you to get them out of that spell," Lucy spoke hurriedly toward the Exceed. Pantherlily seemed to be nodding his head, trying to hear her.

"I will try my best Lucy," He said determinedly. He spread his wings and flew toward the guys, landing on top of Gajeel's head. Lucy watched as Gajeel's eyes widened and told the others. They all seemed to snap out of their daze and moved forward toward the Illusion Lucy and Ellie. Gajeel was the first to attack, sending an iron shuriken, making the illusion disappear into darkness and the real thing happen before them. Lucy cheered loudly, gaining their attention.

Gajeel rushed forward to Lucy, the others not far behind. "Lucy!" They all shouted. The said woman felt the fatigue starting to hit her, hard. She stumbled slightly as she moved forward towards the three. She grabbed onto Gajeel's arms to steady her and she moved past with her whip in her hand.

"Great, you guys are free. Now help me beat this bitch," Lucy said with the most innocent smile on her face. Gajeel grinned and stepped beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy nodded towards Loke and he nodded back, disappearing into the spirit world. The woman snapped her head towards them, her eyes widened in shock. "How?!" She protested.

"Never underestimate a member of Fairy Tail," Lucy said as she dashed forward with the three Dragon Slayers behind her, plus Pantherlily in his battle form. The woman screamed in fear and tried to hide but found that she couldn't. Rogue had her pinned to the wall in an instant, growling in her face. His deep red eyes burning holes into her skull. The woman quaked in fear, trying to free herself.

Lucy summoned another spirit to help, "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" The two blue twins appeared and hovered near Lucy. "Miss Lucy! You should be careful," The twins said.

"I know, but I need your help," Lucy said. She felt the pull on her magic draining her quickly. _I have to make this quick_. "Can you change into other spirits?" Lucy asked. Gemi and Mini nodded their heads. "Good, change into Hydra." The twins shined brightly and changed into the large spirit. Gemini-Hydra roared loudly, scaring the woman to her wits.

"No! No please! I'll stop just please no!" She pleaded, struggling against Rogue's grip. Sting stared wide-eyed at the enormous spirit for a second before his face split into a grin. Gemini-Hydra charged at the woman, rearing its tail and swinging it towards her. Rogue and disappeared into the shadows and stood next to Sting, out of harm's way. The woman was too scared to move and took the brute of the attack, smashing into the opposite wall. The dust cloud around her disappeared and showed that she had been defeated.

Gemini returned to its original form and hovered over Lucy. "Princess you should rest," The said in unison, Lucy nodded weakly and sent them back.

"Damn Blondie, remind me to never get on your bad side," Sting commented. Lucy glared at him and with her last piece of strength she snapped her whip at him, wrapping it around his chest and pulling her towards him.

"Lucy Kick!" She kicked him in his groin, sending him back near Rogue.

"Tell him he _is_ on my bad side," Lucy said as she collapsed to the floor.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is kinda short today, my computer is acting really weird and it keeps messing me up on my writing. I'll try to update again today but if I can't it will just be this one today. Sorry again for the short chapter, please don't hate me! .**

**All Rights Reserved to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Question: Would you like for me to do a lemon or no? And would you like a one shot of these two or another story?**

* * *

Lucy awoke in a large bed alone; she looked around at her surroundings and figured she was in her hotel room. Removing the covers from her body, she got out of the bed and surveyed her surroundings. On the side of the bed sat a bedside table and a white piece of paper. She picked up the paper and recognized the handwriting as Gajeel's.

_Hey Lucy, if you found this that means you're awake. You have us all a scare there when you just fell to the ground, if you need to find me I'll be in Mr. Bolley's office or in the hotel diner._

_~Gajeel_

Lucy set the note down and grabbed her bag from the bottom of the bed. She went into the bathroom and stripped out of her dirtied clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the bandage wrapped around her head and the few cuts on her face, her arm had a large bandage on it and she grimaced at the sight. A red spot on the bandage showed, and she knew it had to be changed. Taking off the bandages she stepped into the shower and hissed at the hot water. It hit her injuries which made the pain worse.

Quickly showering she toweled her body dry and bandaged her wounds. She took out a black sports bra and black underwear, black shorts, brown sandals, and a grey hoodie jacket. She let her hair down and decided for it to air dry. Lucy walked out of the bathroom, put her bag on her bed, and walked out of the hotel room towards Mr. Bolley's office first. Knocking on the door she waited for someone to answer. Unfortunately for her[T1] , the person who answered made her cringe. _I should have gone to the diner first_, she thought. The cocky grin that greeted her made want to run in the opposite direction, but decided against it.

"Hey Blondie, you wear that for me?" Sting said. Lucy rolled her eyes and tried to look past him, but he moved his body.

"Sting, stop," Lucy said irritated. Sting didn't listen and still moved his body in her view. Lucy growled deep in her throat and looked up at his face and narrowed her eyes.

"Sting, do you want to not have balls anymore?" She asked in a dangerously low voice. He paled considerably and laughed nervously; he moved aside and let her in. Lucy walked inside quickly and sat in a chair by the large desk. Rogue looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded briefly, she nodded back in greeting and looked at the short man in front of her.

The man's face brightened and he jumped, grabbing Lucy's hand and shook it energetically. "Ah thank you! Thank you for your work Miss Heartfilia!" The man said. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the man in question and just nodded.

"Excuse my rudeness but, who are you?" She asked.

The man sat back down in his seat and cleared his throat, "I am Mr. Bolley, the other one you met was an imposter," He said and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you're saying that the one we met on our first day here was an imposter," Lucy said.

Mr. Bolley nodded his head, "Yes he was an imposter. The one you defeated, the red haired wench, she had copied me and hidden me." Mr. Bolley looked at his desk in defeat, his eyebrows scrunched together. He looked up and smiled widely at the three mages in the room, "But now that you have her I can give you your share of the reward," Mr. Bolley disappeared behind his desk, grumbling words and curses. He reappeared with three bags filled with the reward money. He handed them to Sting, Rogue and Lucy and smiled. "You all got the same amount of money, 63,750 J, I hope you now enjoy your stay here!" The man waved them off as they exited the room. Lucy looked at the two Dragon Slayers and she smiled slightly at Rogue and glared at Sting.

She walked down the hallway and down to the hotel diner. She spotted Gajeel sitting there alone with a dejected look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest and staring at the empty spot in front of him. Lucy came up behind the sulking Dragon Slayer and poked his shoulder. Gajeel looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, "Hey Lucy," He looked down at the bag in her hands then back at her face, "I see you got your reward." Lucy nodded and sat across from him.

"To me it seemed small; I barely have enough for my rent. I'll have to take another job when we get back," Lucy said. She rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "How long did you wait?" Lucy asked curiously.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, "Not long," He replied. The blonde nodded once and waited for a waiter to come and take their order. A girl with long brown hair in waitress attire came up to them. She looked at Lucy then at Gajeel, a blush coming to her face.

"Hello, welcome to the hotel diner, how may I help you today?" She asked.

Gajeel looked down at his menu in his hands, "Do you have any metal?" He asked.

The waitress gave him a look of disbelief before answering, "Um… We can find some," She replied quietly. She looked at Lucy and waited for her.

"I'll take strawberry pancakes and a strawberry smoothie," Lucy said and handed the menu to the waitress. The waitress smiled at them both and went off to the kitchen.

Lucy leaned across the table and looked at Gajeel, "How long was I out?" She asked.

"Just for the night, nothing serious," He said. Gajeel contemplated telling Lucy what her lion spirit had told him the night before but decided that it could wait until they got back.

* * *

_Loke flashed next to the bed in the hotel room. Gajeel looked at the spirit and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked._

_Loke put his hands in front of his body. "I come in warning Gajeel," He said. Gajeel relaxed slightly and cradled the blonde to his body. Loke sighed at the sight; his master truly was a safe haven for others._

_"What do you need to warn me about?" Gajeel asked. Loke looked at the Dragon Slayer and sat on the bed._

_"I came to warn you about Lucy's magic, it's expanding greatly. But its worrisome at how fast it's expanding," Loke paused and took a breath. "If it keeps expanding at this rate her magic will flow out of her body into the world and hurt others, and her. Since Celestial Mages are so rare, including one with ten golden gate keys, it's hard for people to train them because if they get out of control it's hard to rein the magic back in. I came to you so that you could train her to control her magic, the more keys she gathers the stronger she'll be." Loke looked at the sleeping Lucy; he patted her head lightly and smiled._

_"I care for my master just as much as you, so please, train her and make her stronger." Loke looked at Gajeel and waited for his response. Gajeel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want Lucy to be hurt, or others. _

_"You're saying that you want me to train her because she's getting stronger and to control her magic," Loke nodded his head, "Is there another way for her to control her magic?" He asked._

_Loke nodded his head once, "She has to share it with another person. If she shares her magic it can stay at a healthy rate where it doesn't endanger her life or others' lives," He said._

_"How do you do that?"_

_"You can either learn Celestial Magic and the Celestial Magical Bond spell or," Loke pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat, his face slightly pink. "You can mate her." Gajeel groaned to himself, _first Sting wanting to get into her pants and now I gotta mate her because of her magic, _Gajeel thought. He just wanted to be with his mate without problems, but he knew it couldn't happen._

_Loke stood from the bed, "I'll be going now, I'll let you think this over," He said. Gajeel nodded his head at him. Loke disappeared into light and the hotel room was once again quiet._

* * *

Gajeel was broken from his memory as Lucy called his name. "Gajeel, are you okay? You spaced out for like ten minutes," she said.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something," Gajeel replied.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"I'll tell you later," Gajeel said as the food came to them. Lucy's mouth spread into a wide grin and she clapped her hands together. Gajeel chuckled at her childish behavior and looked at the plate of metal in front of him.

"Here is your food, I hope you enjoy," The waitress said and turned away from them to handle another table. Lucy smiled at Gajeel and he smiled back as they both begun to eat their food.

After they finished their food Lucy dug into the pouch of money but stopped as Gajeel slammed money onto the table. "Gajeel I can pay," She said. The man shook his head and stood from the seat and walked towards her. Lucy shook her head and grabbed the bag and stood from her seat. Gajeel clasped her hand in his and looked down at her; she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me that if anything happens, you'll tell me, alright?" Gajeel said and stared into Lucy's brown eyes. She nodded her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and they made their way to their hotel room.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hellooo! This chapter is longer than and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, I really need your help about it too. Enjoy this chapter today! Muah!**

**All Right Reserved to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy smiled at the sight of the packed resort, it was only two days after the whole ordeal and people were lining up to get inside now that it was safe. Mr. Bolley had been overly excited now that his resort was filled with people and constantly thanked the duo whenever he saw them.

Unfortunately Sting decided to stay at the resort, his partner Rogue had decided to leave, saying he "wasn't interested". Pantherlily and Lector constantly bickered; Lucy often thought they were the carbon copy of their owners – and a few people from the guild.

At the moment Lucy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Sting, and Lector all sat around the small secluded pool in the water park. Lector was praising Sting in all his glory about how he gets all the girls. "Not all of them," Lucy muttered. Sting turned his head towards her, his eyes narrowing at her in an intimidating glare. Lucy stifled a giggle that threatened to come out of her mouth.

"You're not scary Sting, Happy has better scary faces than you," Lucy said. Sting's face turned red in embarrassment and he turned his head to the side and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Gajeel chuckled and Pantherlily laughed also. Lucy smiled at the two, seeing that the tension was finally starting to ease up. Lector patted Sting's leg and offered him an apologetic smile. "Not you too!" Sting yelled incredulously. No one could keep in their laughs and just let it out.

"So much for a loyal Exceed," Pantherlily said to Gajeel, which made Gajeel laugh louder than before. Sting grumbled incoherent words and glared at Lector. "But don't worry Sting-kun; you're still the best Dragon Slayer!" Lector shouted proudly, which made the Dragon Slayer grin, his pride swelling up again.

Lucy leaned back into Gajeel's side, placing her hand on his leg and moving it under the water. Gajeel glanced at her and grinned; he put his hand on her leg and made small circles on her smooth skin. Lucy smiled up at the Dragon Slayer and shifted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. His other arm was around her shoulders so he pressed her closer, he stroked her head and stared off into space.

Sting, Lector and Pantherlily all looked at each other then back at the oblivious lovey-dovey couple. "Oi, if you're done feeling each other up how about some water ride?" Sting interrupted with a smirk on his face. Gajeel and Lucy both glared at the Dragon Slayer and growled in unison. Sting gulped slightly and jumped out of the small pool, he picked up Lector and made his way towards the water ride, pointing at a ride and heading over to the largest one at the park.

Pantherlily looked at the couple who went back to feeling each other, he sighed and spread his wings and flew away. Gajeel looked around and saw that they were finally alone; he nuzzled his nose into Lucy's hair and smelled it; the strawberry scent filling his nose with delight and his head momentarily feeling light and dizzy. Lucy hummed slightly at the touch of his hand which moved in massaging circles on her thigh. She lifted her legs and draped it over Gajeel's legs, the man looked at her with a puzzled looked. Lucy smiled up at him cheekily and just hugged him from the side.

Gajeel smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her body; pulling her into his lap he kissed her head. Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed, her body going limp in his arms. She opened them again not shortly after she closed them, a scream coming out of her mouth. She closed her eyes as her body went under the water, she emerged from underneath and spit out the water in her mouth. "Gajeel!" Lucy shouted at the laughing Dragon Slayer. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"C'mon Lucy, it was just a joke," Gajeel said and moved closer to the pouting girl.

Lucy moved away from his reach and glared at him, "It was not funny, I was seriously scared," Lucy whimpered. She looked down and feigned a sniffle. Gajeel's eyes widened and he hurriedly moved closer, holding her by her shoulders. Lucy looked up at him with a triumphant smirk on her face; she stuck her tongue out at him and snickered. "You totally fell for it!" She shouted and splashed water into his face. Gajeel wiped the water out of his eyes and grinned at Lucy, Lucy grinned back and the two began splashing water at each other.

Lucy yelped as the Dragon Slayer wrapped his arms around her and pulled them underwater. He laughed at her as she struggled to get out of his arms, finally he let go and she swam to the surface. Gajeel emerged and stared at her silent form, but sighed in relief as she laughed. "Truce?" She said as she held out her hand.

"Truce," Gajeel said and shook her hand, pulling her into his body and embracing her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled up at him. Lucy thought about how she came to know the man before her, how at first he was violent and cruel to her. But overtime he made his way into the guild, getting into the natural brawls that happened there and making friends – in his own way. Levy had constantly told her about his attitude and how he was actually a softie on the inside; Lucy had experienced this first hand when he finally had an Exceed and _cried_ over it. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't surprised.

Then with whole Natsu being a bastard situation and how he really helped her through that, she came to love the man. _Love… I. Love. Him._ Lucy's eyes widened at her revelation, a light blush coming to her cheeks. She looked at the man embracing her and smiled brightly at him.

"Ne, Gajeel, wanna go around the park?" She asked.

Gajeel nodded his head and released her body. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him around the park. "Wanna go through the haunted house again?" He asked with a maniacal grin on his face. Lucy paled and shook her head vigorously, "No, anything but that," She whimpered. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and pulled her along anyways; straight to the haunted house.

_I take it back, this man is crazy! _Lucy screamed in her head.

* * *

Lucy huffed and turned her back on Gajeel. "I can't believe you did that!" She shouted at him. Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck and moved closer to the angry blonde, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I told you I'm sorry," He said.

"Still, you wouldn't have to be sorry if you just listened to me," Lucy countered. Gajeel sighed and pulled her into his lap. Lucy didn't move from the spot or struggle against his grip, she just sat in between his legs.

"First you dunk me underwater," She started.

"We had a water fight though," Gajeel said.

"Doesn't matter. Then you _force_ me into the haunted house _again_! Even after I told you I didn't want to go, and then you picked a fight with an innocent guy for no reason," she said.

"That guy was staring at you like a piece of meat," Gajeel grumbled. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, lightly nipping. He kissed the spots he nipped at and licked them. Lucy shivered at his touch and unconsciously leaned into his body.

Gajeel pulled her closer, his hands uncrossing her arms from her chest and massaging her sides. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. He placed his lips over hers and sucked on her bottom lip, his tongue prodding hers. Lucy moaned and turned her body fully into his; wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed her body against his.

Gajeel removed his mouth and stroked Lucy's flushed cheeks, "Do you forgive me now?" He asked, silently hoping she would.

Lucy smiled at him, then dropped her smile and frowned. "No." She moved out of his lap and to the other side of the bed. Gajeel groaned and put his head in his hands, _dammit I thought she'd forget about it after that!_ He thought. Lucy stood from the bed, grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. She spared a glance at Gajeel's defeated form then she walked inside and closed the door. The Dragon Slayer looked up at the closed door and groaned loudly, he walked over to the small kitchenette in the room and opened the fridge. He grabbed a beer, closed the door with his foot and sat in one of the chairs. Gajeel sighed and took a swig from his drink.

Gajeel thought about how he got into this situation; he remembered the day he saved her as clear as day, the way she seemed so upset that it was him who saved her and how much she was in denial after words. He remembered the how he boosted her confidence and they went on a mission, the way she fought showed the hidden strength she had. Those months that they went on missions, she grew on him, her smile, her strength, her attitude; he started to harbor some of her traits. He knew he liked her, he knew it as much as he knew his own name. When he figured out that she was his _mate_ he couldn't help but cheer with joy, knowing that now he could have her no matter what. When he told her about the mating ritual she seemed so calm and collected, she didn't freak out and try to run away. She _wanted_ to be his mate.

Gajeel smiled at the memory he was so fond of, now all he had to do was find the right time to give her what she needed to be his mate. He knew he was her first, she told him because she trusted him just that much. His attention then snapped towards the door opening and Lucy walking into the room with a tank top and capris on. Gajeel stood from his seat and walked towards her. Lucy looked up at him and sent a small glare; she turned her head away from him and rummaged through her bag.

"Lucy, please forgive me. I'm sorry," Gajeel pleaded. Lucy stayed silent and moved away. Gajeel followed behind her like a lost puppy.

"Gajeel, stop following me," Lucy said. Gajeel stopped in his tracks and stood behind her. He stuffed his hand in his pockets and looked away sheepishly.

"I forgive you, okay? Now please stop following me, it's weird," Lucy grabbed Gajeel's chin and turned his head her way. She kissed him softly and smiled up at him. Gajeel smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down in the crook of her neck. Lucy licked her lips and cringed. "You taste like beer," She commented. Gajeel chuckled slightly and moved her towards the bed.

He laid them both down; Lucy wrapped her legs around his and snuggled into his chest. Gajeel rolled onto his back and Lucy on top of him; he brought his hand up to her cheek and lightly stroked it with his thumb.

"How about we go out tonight? Just me and you," Gajeel said.

"I'd like that," Lucy smiled at him and kissed his nose. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes in content.

* * *

Sting lay in his bed, his arms underneath his head and staring up at the ceiling. Lector lay curled in a ball at the foot of the bed, his soft snores were the only sound heard in the room. Sting looked to the side at the clock on the table, 8:47 PM. He sighed and rolled on his side.

He thought about the Dragon Slayer Mating Ritual, and the dangers of it. He remembered when Weisslogia told him about having to fight another Dragon Slayer for a mate.

"_Sting, you must remember this for the future. When you become an adult, you will need a mate to strive in your world. If you are lucky enough, you will not have to fight another Dragon Slayer for your mate and have her to yourself. But if you are not, you will fight to the death for her. Remember Sting, you must not lose, or you will die._"

Sting covered his face with his hands and groaned. _Dammit, just my luck. Lucy will hate me for killing that Iron Head, but I'll die if I don't have her_. Sting thought bitterly. He pushed his face into his pillow and groaned loudly.

Lector yawned and stretched his little body, rubbing his eye with one paw her looked at his partner Sting.

"Sting-kun, what's wrong?" He asked.

Sting looked back at Lector and gave a small smile, "Nothing you need to worry about," he said, "Go back to sleep." Lector nodded and moved closer to Sting and fell asleep again. Sting sighed and stroked Lector's fur, his mind in turmoil about the decision that will change his life.

* * *

**Ok now something is seriously wrong, I am putting an A/N right here too, but please... Say something in the reviews about how you think about this climax in the story is. The end of the Akane Resort Arc will end about... two or four more chapters. Review review! Get me up to 50 over night please! If you do I will give you two things, you choose; 1. an extra long chapter plus lemon. Or 2. I write the next chapter in Sting's P.O.V completely and you see how his mind works, I'm sure it will make some people think differently of Sting later... hehe, say what you want in the reviews please and you'll be happy! THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 12

**I know I know, it's past 5:30... But I owe you this after not updating yesterday. So here you go, and I hope you enjoy! Also don't forget to vote because you only have two more days before I tally the votes up and work next week! Next week is the hiatus!**

**All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy soaked in the large tub in the bathroom at the suite, her tense muscles relaxing. She and Gajeel had decided to go out the day after they spent time with Pantherlily. Lucy thought about the small Exceed and how he must be feeling neglected because Gajeel was too busy with her, she couldn't help the guilt as it crept into her chest. Lucy sank lower in the tub until the water reached her nose. She sighed slightly and rubbed her arms.

"Oi, Lucy, are you almost done?" Gajeel shouted behind the bathroom door. Lucy jolted upright in surprise. "Yeah, almost done," she said. Lucy sighed, running her hands on her arms and legs she stood from the bath and drained the water. It didn't take long for the water to be drained, but apparently it was too long for the Dragon Slayer so he busted into the bathroom. His eyes widened at the sight of Lucy bent over, her head snapped towards him and her face turned extremely red.

Lucy snatched the towel off of the post and covered her front. "Gajeel, I told you I was almost done!" Lucy yelled at him. Gajeel snorted and leaned against the door, Lucy had yet to come out of the bath and wrap the towel around her body. The Dragon Slayer smirked and walked towards Lucy, the blonde's eyes widened as she watched him stalk towards her like his prey. He stared down at the blonde and licked his lips, his hands flying to her hips and pulling her flushed body against his.

"You took too long in the bath, and you're still basically naked," Gajeel said huskily. Lucy averted her gaze towards her squished chest, her cheeks flaming brightly at the sight. Gajeel chuckled and kissed her collar bone, he trailed his lips to her cheeks, the firmly placed them on her lips. Lucy relaxed in his arms and placed her hands on his chest, pressing herself further into the kiss. She moaned as his tongue swept over hers. Gajeel carefully removed the towel on her front and let it drop to the floor, his hands roamed over her waist, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts.

Lucy's breath hitched slightly at the touch, parting their lip locked for a breath of air. Gajeel stared into her eyes, his eyes clouded with lust. He kissed her neck and trailed down to the valley of her breasts. He grabbed her breasts and kneaded it slowly, his tongue flicked out at her neglected breast's nipple. Lucy gasped at the sensation and moaned slightly, her head falling back and her eyes closed, her chest arching into his mouth. Gajeel grinned at her reaction; he moved his mouth and latched onto her other nipple, his hand pinching her erect nipples.

A knock on the door interrupted the two, Lucy's eyes snapped open and she stared down at the frozen Gajeel. Gajeel growled in the back of his throat and let go her breasts. He towered over the blonde before turning around and walking towards the door. Lucy scrambled to grab the towel off the floor and wrapped it securely around her body. She peaked around the threshold of the bathroom and saw Gajeel glaring down at something. "Gajeel?" Lucy said hesitantly. Gajeel turned his attention towards her and motioned for her to the bed. She nodded her head and sat on the bed, her hands gripping the towel.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"I only came to speak with Lucy," said the voice. Lucy leaned forward to look at the person, but her vision was blocked by Gajeel's body.

"Well you can't," Gajeel said and slammed the door closed. Lucy yelped and jumped from the bed, racing towards Gajeel she grabbed his shoulder from behind. He looked over his shoulder at the frantic blonde and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"It was just that Sabertooth bastard," Gajeel replied gruffly. Lucy's mouth made an 'o' and she nodded her head. She backed away and went to her bag, opening it she pulled out a matching pair of white lace undergarments, blue jeaned shorts, a white tank top, a white short sleeved cardigan, and black and white striped sandals. Lucy dropped the towel from her body and dressed, ignoring the Dragon Slayer's hungry stares.

When she was dressed she turned around and was nearly pounced by Gajeel. Lucy squealed and landed on her back on the bed, Gajeel hovered over her and kissed her mouth passionately. Lucy squirmed underneath him, a heat spreading through her tummy. She rubbed her legs together to ease the oncoming heat on her lower body. Lucy gasped as they parted for air, her cheeks flushed.

Gajeel lowered his body again but was stopped as Lucy pushed him away. She sat upright and stared down at her hands. "Gajeel, we can't forget our promise to Pantherlily," Lucy said quietly. Gajeel groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess," he said quietly and stood up. Lucy watched as he walked towards the door with tense muscles. Lucy stood from the bed and grabbed her keys, whip and belt; she secured them onto her waist and followed after the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Pantherlily flew around Lucy's head, his small paws holding a stick of cotton candy. Lucy turned her head towards her grumbling boyfriend and sighed. "Gajeel," Lucy said trying to get his attention. Gajeel turned his head towards her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Try and have some fun, stop moping," Lucy said. Gajeel grumbled some more and uncrossed his arms. He pat her head lightly and gave a small smile. "Alright, I'll try," he said.

Lucy pouted cutely and narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't try, do." She waved off his hand from her head and looked for something fun for the three of them. Pantherlily landed on Gajeel's shoulder and munched on his food, his eyes looking in between the two. He shrugged his shoulders and paid no mind to the couple and looked around the resort.

"How about we go on a ride?" Lucy suggested. Gajeel's face paled at the thought of a moving contraption. An idea came to his mind and he grinned at Lucy. "Only if we go through a different haunted house," He said. Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head. Pantherlily snickered at the two, finding it enjoyable to see them tease each other. Ahead of them there was a large blue sign that said "Aquarium". He flew off of Gajeel's shoulder and hovered ahead of the two.

"How about we go to the Aquarium?" He suggested. Lucy and Gajeel looked at each other, then at Pantherlily and nodded their heads. The two followed the flying Exceed to the aquarium entrance, they stated their names and walked inside. Lucy gasped in awe at all the variety of fish, above them held an open skylight of the rare flying fish. She cringed as she remembered that Happy had eaten one; and it tasted terrible. _Happy would enjoy this…_ Lucy thought absentmindedly. She wondered how Fairy Tail was doing, to her it seemed months to not see them, but in reality it was only three weeks.

_I wonder if Levy is back from her mission with Shadowgear. I haven't talked to her in forever, and I'm sure when I get back she'll pester me about a new chapter. Would she approve of my relationship with Gajeel? Gajeel told me that she doesn't like him, but I'm not sure…._ Lucy's mind was filled with doubts, she already lost one friend in the past month, she didn't want to lose another one over a man.

"Oi, Lucy, stop spacing out," Gajeel said. Lucy snapped her attention towards him and gave him an apologetic smile. Gajeel just shook his head and continued following the black Exceed ahead of them. Lucy followed closely behind, she giggled quietly at the sight of Pantherlily's small form pressed against the glass. His eyes wide with wonder.

Gajeel just shook his head and sighed; he turned his gaze towards his giggling girlfriend and smiled slightly. Gajeel wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Lucy looked up at him, seeing his smile she smiled back and they walked forwards through the aquarium.

* * *

Lucy plopped herself on the couch in the hotel room, she let out a breath of relief. She found the day exciting – and tiring. Pantherlily nearly dragged the two through every single attraction, and at the end of the day they took photos in the photo booth. Lucy dug in her back pocket and pulled out the small strip of photos, she smiled at the first picture and Lily squished against Lucy's cheek and Gajeel staring jealously at the Exceed. The next photos showed the three all hugging each other; of course Lily was squished between the two.

The last one was her favorite though, it showed Lucy and Gajeel kissing and Lily was beneath them with his paws over his eyes. A light tint of pink covered her cheeks at the memory, and how much negotiating it took Gajeel to do the "embarrassing" photo – as he had called it. The blonde thought it was the most adorable thing and couldn't wait to show Mirajane.

_Mirajane!_ Lucy groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. She had completely forgotten about Match-Making Barmaid during her mission. Lucy jumped off the couch and rummaged through her bag, searching for the Communication Lacrima she always carried with her. Finding it she powered it with some of her magic. "Mirajane Strauss," she said. The blue orb flashed for some time before it showed the image of the smiling mage.

"Hello Lucy," Mira greeted.

"Hey Mira, how are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Lucy nodded her head. She checked the bathroom and heard the shower going off. Lucy moved her body towards the balcony in the room and watched as Gajeel came out of the bathroom with only a towel on his waist.

"So, how as Gajeel been treating you?" Mira asked with an "innocent" smile on her face.

"Oh he's fine. He, Lily and I just spent a day at the resort attractions," Lucy said. Gajeel looked at her curiously, then shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to get dressed. He dropped the towel and pulled on his boxers, Lucy licked her chapped lips and her stomach coiled in want. "Lucy? Are you okay?" Mira asked.

Lucy turned her attention back to the curious Mira, "Oh I'm fine," Lucy laughed slightly. Her cheeks were lightly coated with pink as she laughed. Gajeel turned around and raised an eyebrow at her before smirking seductively.

"So is Levy back from her job yet?" Lucy asked curiously. Mira nodded her head and shifted the Lacrima view to Levy sitting in between Droy and Jet with her head stuffed in a book. "She just got back and is wondering when you'll be back, she said she had something important to tell you," Mira said.

"Couldn't she tell me now?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at the image before her.

Mira just shook her head, "She said it has to be in person," she said. Lucy nodded and hummed in response. Gajeel walked towards her and leaned against the entryway, he smirked at her again before he stalked towards her. Lucy waved her hand in front of her – carefully as to not alarm Mira – trying to stop the approaching male.

"Are you sharing a room with Gajeel?" Mira's voice rang through, momentarily stopping Gajeel.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy said nervously. She immediately regretted saying so as she saw the twinkle in Mira's eyes.

"Are you sharing the bed with him?" Mira asked.

"Um, yes, we are," Lucy replied. Mira's lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"Has he tried any moves on you? If so have you guys had se-"

"Oh Mira I gotta go, something just came up, bye!" Lucy turned off the Lacrima and sighed a breath of relief. Talking to Mira can be a handful sometimes, and very dangerous. Gajeel laughed loudly and walked up the Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest. Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

He lowered his lips to her neck and kissed her, "Why don't you just tell her already?" He questioned. He moved his lips to her ear and nibbled slightly. Lucy shut her eyes and pressed her body into him.

"Because," she started, "I don't want to tell the daily gossiper," she replied. Gajeel hummed in agreement and kissed her lips tenderly. "Fair enough," he mumbled and pushed the kiss deeper. Lucy unwound her arms from his waist and wound them around his neck. She turned her head slightly to the side to kiss deeper, moaning softly at the feel of his tongue playing with her.

The setting sun gave a romantic feeling to the couple. _Now's my chance, _Gajeel thought. But before he could even lead her inside the room a flying Exceed caught his vision. Gajeel glared at the red Exceed and pulled Lucy towards the room. Lector cupped his paws over his mouth and yelled, "Why don't you two get a room!" Lucy broke away from the kiss and whipped her head around in surprise.

"Lector! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lector replied. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucy sighed and slapped her palm to her head, "Lector this is my room," She said. Lector's held a look of feigned surprise before flying down back to his room. Lucy sighed and walked past Gajeel, the Dragon Slayer growled and followed the blonde. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy tilted her head up at him, "What is it Gajeel?" She asked.

"We could continue what we were doing before ya know," He replied huskily. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. Lucy broke away and walked out of his arms, leaving the poor Dragon Slayer astonished at his mate-to-be's actions.

"I'm not in the mood," She replied tiredly. Lucy grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom then closed the door behind her. Gajeel groaned loudly and walked over to the bed and fell on it.

_Damn Exceed, damn Saber-bastard!_


	15. Sorry Notice And Hiatus

**I am sorry but there will be no update today.**

**I am having writers block to the fricken extreme and I am super sorry.**

**Because of the block I will not update, and I am also sorry for not updating yesterday and Thursday.**

**I hope you can forgive me for my absense and lack of chapters.**

**Do not forget to vote on the poll on my profile, because I will be closing at and showing the results at 5:30 PM Eastern Time.**

**Starting Monday is the hiatus for me, but if you guys vote I will be uploading one shots during the week on some days; it won't be scheduled.**

**Again, I am extremely sorry for my behaviour and I hope you can forgive me.**

**~Jayne-san**


	16. Chapter 13

**I am back after the long awaited wait. I am oh so sorry about my lack of drive to write, school is ending soon and I got graduation and I'm almost free. I promise that during summer there will be more chapters more frequently! AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! WAHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would have Gajeel, Laxus, and any other sexy guy out there for myself.**

* * *

Sting lay in his bed with a satisfactory smirk on his face. Lector sat next to him with a smirk of his own, his arms crossed over his furry chest. Sting looked over at the Lacrima in his hand and scowled slightly. He had just gotten a report from Rogue about the guild's wellbeing. Rogue kept on saying things about how Yukino was depressed without Sting around and how Orga was making moves on her. Not only had it angered Sting, but it had fueled his desire to ruin all of the Iron Dragon Slayer's plans to mate with Lucy.

Sting rolled over on his side and sighed loudly. "Sting-kun your plan is brilliant," Lector commented.

"I know Lector," Sting replied with a smug grin on his face. Lector snickered and spread out his wings.

"Sting-kun do you want me to check on the two?" He asked.

Sting nodded his head, "Go ahead, and give me a report when you're done." Lector nodded his head briefly and flew out the window. Sting sighed and scratched his head, sure he was being a bastard for ruining them but his life was on the line, he couldn't just die for someone else's love life.

He got off of his bed and walked over to his balcony, leaning against the railing overlooking the resort. It had only been a couple days, only two more until the free trip ended. He didn't want to go back to his now rowdy guild as the guild master, acting mature and responsible for once. He saw his friend, Lector, fly back to him from above.

"Sting-kun, it seems that Fairy-san is annoyed at Gajeel now," Lector informed him. Sting nodded.

"What's next?"

Sting rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "We plan the next attack." Lector nodded his head with his arms crossed over his chest, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Lucy groaned and rolled onto her side. She snuggled closer to the heat source next to her, murmuring words in her sleep. She felt a hand gliding over her back, resting at the top of her head and rubbing softly. She scrunched her eyes and opened them slightly. She looked up and saw Gajeel's still sleeping form next to her in serenity.

The blonde mage smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his torso. She heard him grunt slightly and securely wrap his arms around her waist, rubbing small circles into her exposed skin. His hand traveled down lower, past the band of her shorts and slowly massaged her bottom. Lucy's breath hitched and her heart began beating faster in her chest. She looked up to see Gajeel's still sleeping form, noting that he seemed unaware of his actions.

Gajeel's other hand began rubbing her hip; Lucy bit her lip to keep from making any sounds. The hand on her bottom began going lower, dangerously close to her womanhood. Lucy quickly stopped his moving hands, finally waking the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel opened one eye to look down at his blonde girlfriend.

Lucy scowled slightly at him, "Gajeel, were you aware of what you were doing?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Gajeel said as he sat up. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head. He looked over at Lucy and leaned towards her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent and sighed in satisfactory. Lucy – being slightly freaked out by his actions – sat still. Gajeel lifted his head and moved out of the bed, not in the slightest acting differently because of what he did. He grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom.

Lucy let out a breath of air she had been holding, falling back onto her bed and covering her face with a pillow.

_Fucking cat!_

* * *

When the two had left the hotel, the got Pantherlily from the kennel and opted out for another day of attractions. In the back of Gajeel's mind he registered that today was the day he would take Lucy out for a nice date – finally. He looked around for any decent place for the both of them, finding one place next to another part of the resort he told Lucy he had to handle something and left for the small restaurant.

When he arrived a woman with brown hair in a bun greeted him. "Hello Welcome to Je T'aime how may I help you?" Gajeel grunted and looked around the restaurant. The low dimly lit lights gave off a comforting feeling, some shining brighter than others that were placed above larger tables. He nodded to himself self affirmatively and faced the expecting woman.

"How much does it cost to get a reservation?" He asked.

"Approximately 70,000 to 100,000 Jewels depending on the area," She replied. Gajeel nodded his head again and fished in his pocket, taking out a bag filled with jewels.

"Will this cover it?"

The woman covered her mouth with her hand and chuckled slightly, "No sir, I'm afraid it will cost much more." Gajeel cursed under his breath and took out three more bags. The woman's eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head. She went behind her reception desk and began writing down something.

"Name?"

"Gajeel Redfox." The woman nodded her head and wrote something else down. The woman gave him a smile and said, "All set." Gajeel grunted in response and left the restaurant.

* * *

Sting watched as the bastard iron ass walked out of the restaurant. His hands stuffed in his pockets as he met back up with Lucy, wrapping his arm around her small waist and pulling her into his body. Sting growled deep in his throat as he watched the sight, angry that it would be _Gajeel_ instead of _him_.

He moved out of his hiding spot (behind a bush, stupid) and walked into the restaurant. The lady at the receptionist desk looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly as her lips parted in a silent gasp. _What's up with all the good looking dudes?_ She sighed inwardly and plastered on her best smile.

"Hello sir, Welcome to Je T'aime, how may I help you?"

Sting glanced at her, seeing as she would be easy to manipulate information out of. He waltz up to the desk and leaned forward, a grin showing of his one of his sharp canine teeth into a devilishly handsome smirk. The reaction was immediate as the woman's cheeks colored slightly and she seemed mesmerized by his eyes.

"Hello beautiful, may I ask a question, and do you promise to give me an answer?" He asked smoothly. The woman nodded slightly, still in a trance by his "handsomeness".

Sting leaned more forward, his hand tracing the outline of her face, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Did a man with long black hair and piercing come in here?" He asked. The woman nodded again. "Did he make a reservation at all?" The woman nodded as she finally looked down at her binder filled with reservations. She scanned through until she found the name she was looking for.

"G-Gajeel R-Redfox," She said quietly. She looked up, seeing Sting's triumphant smirk. Her heart melted at the sight, somewhere in the back of her head she knew she would get in a shit load of trouble for giving out information like that; but she didn't give two damns about it at the moment.

"Cancel it," Sting said abruptly, pulling the woman from her thoughts. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why do you want that, he paid a hefty – "

"I said cancel it, remove it, make it _non-existent_. He doesn't need it anyway," Sting said, scoffing slightly. The woman frowned slightly.

"But sir, I can't do that. It is my – "

"I don't care about your job," Sting moved closer to her, a hair away from his nose touching hers, "You don't want to make me angry right?" The woman shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. Sting leaned away, digging in his pants pocket and tossed five medium sized pouches.

"That should be enough to make you forget, right?"

The woman looked at him strangely, seeing the pouches she inspected them all. Her eyes widened as she calculated the amount of money presented in front of her.

"Sir this is –!"

"I know my dear; forget everything about this encounter alright. But don't forget to make that reservation forgotten." Sting walked out of her door, a lazy wave behind him.

The woman sighed, placing her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands. "I'm so fucked…"

* * *

**Just wanted to clarify something. Remember from chapter 5 how Lucy recorded Gajeel purring? Yeah that's why she called him a "**_Fucking cat!_**" so just so you know. Don't worry, Lucy (me) still remembers the lacrima. Gihi.**

* * *

**Writing this chapter with my characters**

**Sting: Why am I always the evil one in these stories?**

**Me: Nooooo... You are a good person in my other story, Upheaval.**

**Sting: But Rogue is in it too, love triange stupid.**

**Me: Oh...**

**Gajeel: Can you please just hurry up and make me beat him up already?**

**Me: No! We need to momentum first, wait Gajy.**

**Gajeel: Fine...**

**Lucy: Why am I always the one in the middle?**

**Me: Because... You're Fairy Tail's fan service. o_o**

**Lucy: I am not!**

**Gajeel: She always has a temper on set, constantly pissed off about her being the maiden.**

**Lucy: Damn right Gajeel!**

**Gajeel: Don't scream in my ear... *Move away slightly scared***

**Lucy: I can if I want! Stop being a bitch! I swear you the sexy guy on set but when we're not filming you're the wimpiest person I know.**

**Gajeel: I am not!**

**Lucy: Fine then, beat me up.**

**Gajeel: I'd rather not...**

**Me: Smart choice...**

**Sting: Crazy ass fools...**

**Lucy: SAY THAT AGAIN BLONDIE!**

**Me: Alright good night, go home. *Shove them all out the door***

**And now you all know how I got no work done... L(-_ -;L)**


End file.
